Covert Affairs
by smartcat
Summary: SasuNaru.AU. Full Summary Inside. Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue... back in original form
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**Warning: Adult themes and content, may include non-consensual scenes, vulgarity, blood and death (not of main chars though).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You thought I did?**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Now listen," Kakashi poked Sasuke hard in the chest, not wanting to repeat himself a second time, "You are not going to be wired. There will be no one watching you over your shoulder when you're in that place. Sasuke…no funny business. Just grab the kid and get out as fast as you can." Kakashi's eye twitched as the radio in his belt crackled, his silver hair hitting the roof of the van. "Oh, and try not to get caught. That's important too."

Sasuke refrained himself from rolling his eyes purely out of respect. If they weren't on the job, he'd have long since given his longtime friend and boss a piece of his mid. "Understood."

"Haruno," Kakashi turned his head, eyes glancing at the surveillance footage before meeting with jade green eyes, "Give Uchiha here the number for the off shore account the ANBU have created."

The pink haired agent nodded, hands already holding the file with Sasuke's alias. She cleared her throat before maneuvering towards the Uchiha inside the silver van, accidently knocking Shino and Kiba's heads together. The two men grunted but didn't take their eyes off the monitor.

"You will be entering as Byakuya Kuchiki, a very successful auditor working for Sandwin Industries."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "I'm going in as a manga character?"

"Everyone inside is required to address each other by a famous anime character. Your 'real' name will be Sho Terakado. How's your anime knowledge base?" Kakashi folded his arms, his charcoal black eyes questioning.

Sasuke shrugged, "Not very broad, but I can manage."

"You will have to."

Sasuke grunted, keeping in mind that Kakashi was only being such an ass because...what he was about to do was extremely dangerous. Not only was he going to infiltrate a ring of dangerous criminals, but he was about to see what some business tycoons and government officials did in their spare time. Sadly he wouldn't be able to arrest any of them tonight, but he'd make sure to remember each and every face. None of them were going to get away from him, none of them.

"From what we've gathered, they keep the boy in hidden deep within the club. So you'll have to make sure you're invited to the after party. I doubt the head honcho will be there himself…but still it's worth a shot. As soon as you're in, make sure you don't lose sight of the boy."

"You ready, Uchiha?" Kiba said from his station at the surveillance feed. The brunette made a move to remove his head gear but was stopped by the Uchiha's lifted hand.

Sasuke grunted, wordlessly letting his fellow agents know he was good to go.

"Alright," Sakura handed him a leather wallet and an ANBU wired cell phone. "You call on that and we'll be able to trace your location in thirty seconds or less. A team can be by your side within five minutes.

Sasuke nodded and pocketed the phone and wallet. He then smirked at the gang before opening the back door of the van and jumping out, quickly making his way towards the club entrance.

"Good luck, Sasuke." Sakura watched as Sasuke stopped in front of a large security guard stationed at the front door. A minute later, the large men stepped aside granting Sasuke access. As the door swung closed, the four ANBU agents in the van exchanged looks of uncertainty. If anything went wrong tonight, they'd be down one agent…and one very close friend.

Sasuke entered the club through a metal detector, his fingers already itching for his gun. Inside he was instantly patted down by two bulky men with guns at the sides. Sadly Sasuke's own holster had been left in the van along with his precious pistol. Gritting his teeth, he frowned at the scantily dressed woman ushering him towards a large room filled with many more scantily clad women. One amber eyed beauty winked at him alluringly and Sasuke found himself thinking that if he'd come in here dressed as a government ANBU officer, the woman would be giving him an entirely different sort of look.

Excusing himself, Sasuke quickly sat himself at the bar stationed a few feet away, eyes already on the lookout for anyone who could get him invited to the after party. All he needed to do was find the man with the biggest entourage surrounding him. He needed an 'in' to the after party and the only way he was going to get that was if he sidled up to the top guys.

After five minutes of intense analysis, Sasuke smirked. A few feet away was a man surrounded by others, drinking heartily with a woman wrapped around his neck. Undoing the collar of his Armani suit, Sasuke approached the man. All the while trying to give off an air of an easy going individual.

As soon as he stepped into the ring, he was surrounded by four men. Each visibly capable of ripping off one of his limbs.

"Let him go," the man in the chair said as he removed the female from around his neck with a short wave of the hand. The woman pouted but stood from the silver haired man's lap and walked away. No doubt going to find some other bastard to paw at.

Sasuke nodded politely at the man before taking a seat beside him. Taking note that everyone around him had grown suddenly quiet. _Good,_ he thought, _Guess I found my ticket to the after party. Now just to make sure I actually get invited._

"What's your name?" The man asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

A smile spread over the man's face before he threw his head back, laughing hysterically. Everyone around him began to laugh as well and Sasuke fought back the urge to shoot them all in the face. Mainly because he didn't have a gun on him…and the little dilemma he'd have of getting into the after party if he dumbly killed his ticket in.

"Ah," the man in the chair wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "He kind of does look like Byakuya now that I think about it. What do you guys think?"

The men around them nodded and voiced their agreement.

"What's your real name, boy?"

_Boy? Who the fuck is this guy?_

"Sho Terakado."

"I haven't seen you here before, Sho. It's alright if I call you Sho, right?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling at the man.

The guy in the chair stilled. Sasuke suddenly found himself wondering if he shouldn't have smiled. He didn't use that form of expression regularly…what if it came out as a grimace? He blinked, hoping that however it looked it didn't offend the man beside him.

"You've got yourself quite a smile there," the man said after a whole minute of staring into his face. "Do you happen to dip your fishing rod into the blue pool?"

Sasuke blinked again, not quite certain what the black eyed man meant. He decided to go with what he thought a neutral answer would be, "On occasion."

"Wonderful!" The man clapped him on the shoulder, "Then how would you like to join us for something much more enjoyable after. I'm sure our selections won't disappoint you."

Sasuke nodded, "I'd love too."

"It's settled then," the man called out a name and instantly two black suited men rushed to his side. "Please put down Sho Terakado for the after party," he instructed. Sasuke watched with growing amusement as the two big men jotted down everything the other was saying. Also, he couldn't believe how easy it had been to get invited to the after party. As the two men left, he smiled again at the sitting man.

"I hope you brought your checkbook," the man grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, "They're going to be auctioning off the Fox today. He hasn't been here for about two months now."

"The Fox?"

"Likes to bite," the man wiggled his eyebrows, "Get my friend Sho here a drink!"

Sasuke was instantly served a glass of fine scotch, which he sipped dutifully, "Pardon," he said to the silver haired man, "But I didn't catch your name."

"Ah," the man apologized, "Sorry about that. Seems it slipped my mind, just call me Mizuki."

Not recognizing the name, Sasuke smiled thinly at the man again and took another swallow.

For the next couple of hours Sasuke busied himself with memorizing faces and making small talk, waiting patiently for the 'after party' to begin. Close to midnight, his patience was rewarded. Mizuki approached him at a quarter to twelve, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"You ready?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Sasuke nodded and followed behind the silver haired man as he and his entourage walked towards the back of the club. He was surprised when Mizuki led him down two flights of stairs that led to an underground elevator.

"Is the after party in a different building?" Sasuke asked as they rode the elevator down.

Mizuki turned and smiled at him, "Not really…it's actually not in a building." Sasuke waited for the man to continue, "It's an underground lot built to be untraceable. Works well for us." Mizuki shrugged, "So you're an auditor for Sandwin Industries, nice."

Sasuke nodded, _so they had me checked out…interesting. It's lucky for me I had Shikamaru create a legitimate profile._ "I don't recall telling you that."

"Sho," Mizuki gave him a sidelong glance, "We check every one of our customers, be he a participant in after party affairs or not. We wouldn't want anyone turning out to be agents working for the police now would we?"

"I see," Sasuke leaned against the elevator back.

"Don't worry," Mizuki smiled, "We take good care of our customers."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a theater room with walls painted a golden yellow. Four rows of red chairs sat in front of a wooden stage that was currently half hidden by a flaming red curtain. Sasuke followed Mizuki as the man went to take a seat in the second row. Growing more weary by the minute, Sasuke took a seat by the silver haired man and looked around the room. Slowly it began to fill with up with men. Mainly the corporate men he had seen up at the club.

"It'll start in about five minutes," Mizuki said as a man on his left offered him a Cuban cigar. "If you buy one of them, there are rooms here you can use. Most of our guests find the accommodations more than adequate and there are cameras installed within each room to insure your safety." Mizuki continued after he signaled two workers at the stage. "Of course our cameras don't pick up any sound, so you don't have to worry about being too loud." He gave Sasuke a sly look, "You look like a man who could make our boys scream."

Sasuke swallowed as his brain registered what Mizuki had just said. Turning his head, he directed his gaze towards the stage.

As soon as the clocks stroke twelve, the curtain parted to reveal a long legged woman with fiery red hair. In one hand she held a cordless microphone in the other, a list.

"Welcome back, gentlemen!" She greeted, "Please log in to the tablets at your seats before we begin the bidding."

Sasuke watched as Mizuki pulled a computer tablet from underneath his chair. Following his lead, the Uchiha did the same. Tapping the screen with his finger, he found himself typing in his name and the serial number of his off shore account.

"Alright," the woman said after a minute, "Please remember that all payments are to be made before you enter the night rooms. And with that said," she smiled, "Let us begin with our first specimen!"

Sasuke watched as the two workers he had seen Mizuki signal to earlier, bring out a redheaded man. He was completely naked save for the red satin blindfold around his eyes and a red ribbon wrapped around his torso, creating a bow at his dick. His eyes scanned the room quickly once more, disgusted with what he saw. Almost every man in the room was sickly smiling up at the naked man. Some were even openly leering. His hand tightened into a fist by his side.

"First up we have Gaara. A real spitfire. Don't let that small mouth deceive you," the woman winked at the crowd, "He can take you all in whether it be down here," she slapped his ass, "Or up here." Gripping his chin, she pulled off the blindfold revealing cool green eyes. Gaara blinked twice before scowling at the crowd, his displeasure evident.

The bidding slowly started. With the price for Gaara steadily rising up. He was finally bought for the night by a cropped haired man in front for two hundred thousand dollars.

Sasuke watched as the two workers led the redhead off the stage and out of sight. His unease slowly began to grow.

Is this what they had done to Namikaze's son?

Turned him into a fuck toy?

The shrill of the woman's voice brought his attention back to the stage. He watched as another pair of workers brought out another boy. This one was also slim but sporting black hair.

Quietly he watched as the boy was bought by a man in the row behind him.

"Now," the woman spoke loudly, "We have one of our special's back! Boys, bring out the Fox!"

The Uchiha watched as almost every man slid forwards in their seat as two men brought out a blonde man with spiky hair. Sasuke felt something in his stomach drop as the red haired woman turned to the crowd.

"Our own wild fox, Naruto." She smiled smugly, "If you're up for a challenge, take him on. No doubt his looks speak for themselves." Like the boys before him, Naruto had a red satin blindfold blockading his vision and a red ribbon tied around his dick. The two workers held onto his arms with firm grips. Keeping the blonde from moving about freely.

Sasuke felt his anger rise as the woman continued to sell Namikaze's son to the crowd. He grit his teeth at the arrogant display of dishonor.

This is what the son of the greatest ANBU officer was reduced to?

Unacceptable.

As the bidding started he realized that unlike for the other two men before him, Naruto's price had shot up into the hundreds of thousands within the first two minutes. Already the bidders were bordering on a million dollars while Naruto just glared out at them with stormy blue eyes. No doubt hoping to discourage buyers. If anything, that gave the men more incentive to bid much to Sasuke's horror.

"1.2 million!"

"1.25 million!"

Raising his hand up in the air, Sasuke placed his bid, hoping to cease the mocking display. "1.5 million!"

"1.5 million! The man in the second row," the woman pointed excitedly. "Going once…twice…"

"Two million!" A man in back called.

Sasuke cursed. The ANBU wasn't going to be very happy with him. He raised his hand once more, "2.5 million!"

He heard the man in back curse and internally heaved a sigh of relief as the woman on stage waited for some other 'gentlemen' to offer a larger sum.

"Going once…twice…sold to the fellow in the second row!"

"Congratulations, Sho," Mizuki said beside him, "You get to bed the Fox."

"Hn."

"Don't worry about him biting you," Mizuki gripped Sasuke's arm as the Uchiha stood, "He was punished for that severely. He won't be biting anyone for quite a long time."

Sasuke nodded, restraining himself from the urge to grab the disgusting man by neck. With a curt bow he walked to the back of the room where a guard was waiting for him to make his payment. Pulling his leather wallet out of his pocket, Sauske paid at the counter and was given a card stamped with a lightning bolt. He stared at the card for a minute, wondering if the insignia stood for something. The guard beside him cleared his throat, letting Sasuke know wordlessly that he was getting impatient. Slipping the card into his pocket he turned to the guard and let him take him to his room. He followed the bulky security guard down a long passage, taking note of the many locked doors he passed, until they stopped at a heavily ornate oak one.

"If you need anything just use the speaker to page anyone of us. It is located right beside the entrance." The guard pushed open the door and let Sasuke inside. Onyx eyes immediately focused on the naked man lying on a large mattress covered with navy blue silk sheets within the room. As the door closed behind him, the blonde sat up, eyes glaring daggers at his owner.

Naruto stood to his feet and grabbed the ribbon circling his torso. With one stubborn pull, he untied the loose bow and sent the red ribbon fluttering down to the carpeted floor. His hands turning to fists by his side as he stared at the black haired man.

Unintentionally, Sasuke's gaze went down, focusing on the rather impressive looking package the blonde was sporting. He found his heart rate start to accelerate for some unknown reason as the blonde strode towards him.

"Let's just get this over with," he heard the blue eyed man say as he felt Naruto pull off his jacket.

"Wait, I'm –"

"Look," Naruto looked piercingly at him with raging blue eyes, "I don't give a fuck about you. I don't give a fuck about anything. Just let me do my damned job and I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of it."

And with that said, Naruto crashed his lips down on Sasuke's as his nimble fingers removed the raven's belt.

* * *

**Feedback?**

**Does this interest you?**

**Let me know if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**Thank you for all the positive feedback, everyone!**

**ATTENTION: Lemon put back **

* * *

Chapter 2

Bewildered by the blonde's ferocity, Sasuke gasped, his mouth opening just enough for the blonde to snake his tongue inside.

All within the span of a minute, Naruto had pushed Sasuke onto the bed, pulled down his trousers and was currently taking the raven's slowly hardening cock out of its confinement.

Pulling away from the Uchiha's reddened lips, the blonde quickly got to his knees and started pumping the raven's length before sliding it stubbornly into his mouth.

Gasping, Sasuke shakily grasped the corners of the mattress. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as a pleasant shock spiraled through every nerve fiber of his being.

"Shit," he muttered hoarsely. Grabbing a fistful of flaxen hair, the Uchiha pulled the obstinate blonde up. Quickly, he leaned in to the blonde's ear and whispered harshly, "I'm trying to get you out of here, you damned dobe!"

The naked blonde instantly stilled, body freezing in Sasuke's stern grip. Stealthily, Sasuke glanced at the camera positioned at the door's entrance. With a weary sigh, he grabbed Naruto by the arm and threw him onto the bed. Pretending to stretch, he quickly scanned the room for blind spots before jumping on the naked man. Bringing his lips to kiss the bronzed neck, Sasuke whispered lowly against the young man's skin, "I'm from the ANBU. I have a crew stationed outside the club ready to pick us up once I've gotten you safely out of the building." Licking a trail up to Naruto's ear, Sasuke whispered, "Kiss me back if you understand."

The blue eyed man blinked twice, his body shaking as he leaned up hesitantly before kissing the Uchiha firmly on the lips.

Relieved, Sasuke let his shoulders relax.

Allowing himself the chance to sit up, Sasuke looked down at the blonde. Naruto's eyes were shinning brighter now, suddenly filled with a new emotion: hope. Almost instantly, Naruto pulled himself up, arms coming to wrap themselves around a smooth skinned neck. Leaning in to kiss the ivory jaw, Naruto promptly made his way to Sasuke's ear, giving it a lick, "They're watching us."

"I know."

"If you don't fuck me," he whispered shakily, "They're going to get suspicious."

Sasuke grunted, already having come to that conclusion himself. However, never having participated in anal sex, he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to go by doing it.

Nor was he entirely pleased to be put into such a situation.

Sex was an area he, sadly, knew very little about. His line of work had hardly left him time to make personal connections with people. Having been recruited at the tender age of sixteen, Sasuke had been working for the ANBU without fail _and _without any time off. The last memory he had of sex was his sophomore year in high school, when he had finally lost his virginity to a senior varsity cheerleader.

He hadn't even known her name.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the blonde, "I don't know how to…have gay sex."

Naruto gave him an odd look, his brow creasing, "So why did you come here?"

Sasuke blinked.

_Was this kid a moron or something?_

"I came here to get you out."

"Why didn't you send a gay guy to get me then?"

"We didn't exactly know what kind of establishment this was," Sasuke growled, "And I happen to be very good at my job."

Nodding to himself, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked smugly at the Uchiha, whose face was slowly showing more and more signs of irritation, "You look like one of those overly confident dominant ones."

"What does _that _mean?"

"You like control."

"Indeed," Sasuke scrunched his nose, "And how does that have anything to do with our current predicament?"

"I like being in control too."

Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to contain the urge to tape the younger man's mouth shut, tie his arms and legs together and make a run for it. "Just tell me how to do it, dobe."

Naruto frowned, "What's a dobe?"

"You." Sasuke growled, "Now can we please get this over with? The faster we do this, the quicker I'll be able to get us out of here."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the Uchiha by the neck before kissing him hard on the lips. Grunting, Sasuke wondered if all this kissing was necessary. Pulling his mouth away from the blonde, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, "I can't see how this is necessary," he mumbled against Naruto's tanned shoulder, feigning sexual desire for the camera.

The blonde chuckled, "You plan on fucking me with your flaccid dick?"

For some reason, those words coming out of Naruto's mouth made his insides tremble. A blush crept onto his cheeks, causing Sasuke's whole face to flush red.

"Hn."

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, eyes glowing mischievously, "I'll get you up in no time. I'm pretty good at what I do too."

And with that said, Naruto swiftly unfastened the milky white buttons keeping Sasuke's shirt together, his hands roving over the newly revealed ivory chest with a purpose. The Uchiha grunted, watching the blonde press his lips to his chest, tongue scalding over his unexpectedly sensitive flesh. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke found himself suddenly lying flat on his back with Naruto sitting comfortably atop him. Bringing his head down, the blonde expertly covered a pink nipple with his mouth.

Sasuke immediately gasped, a piercing shot of electricity raging down to his groin –then going further to echo in the tips of his toes. A hot tongue circled around an erect bud, licking and tugging it into stone hardness.

"Do…y-you know how to g-get…" Sasuke panted as Naruto's tongue trailed downwards, "To…t-the street from here?"

The blonde licked his way up, plump red lips coming to press hard against Sasuke's, "Yes," he whispered before pulling the older man's bottom lip into his mouth. Moaning, Sasuke unintentionally pulled Naruto closer to himself, tongue promptly entering the other's mouth. He kissed back, hungrily, letting his tongue trail over the newfound territory with a vigor that surprised even himself.

Fisting his hands into the locks of ebony black hair, Naruto moaned, his erection pressing hard against taut muscles."W-we'd have to take the stairs a-at the end of the h-hallway," he said after pulling away to take a shaky breath, "If we go down two flights, there'll be a small door leading into the sewers. It's for emergencies, created for quick getaways…I've been through it twice."

Sasuke nodded, his hands running over the toned muscles of Naruto's back, "I'll need to secure a gun."

Licking the shell of the raven's ear, the blonde mumbled, "The security guards monitoring this hallway each have one."

"I know," Sasuke smirked, "I plan on stealing myself one."

Naruto chuckled as he let his hands roam down to release Sasuke's half erect member. Kissing his way across the older man's torso, he let his fingers stroke the length through the cotton barrier. Grunting, the Uchiha let himself relax against the pillows as Naruto pushed his boxers down.

Looking at the half erect dick in his hands, Naruto smirked before taking the head into his mouth. Sasuke instantly hissed, springing up from his sitting position on the bed.

Fisting the cock firmly, Naruto moved his hand down to the base, rubbing it slow and hard. He glanced up, watching as the other's face became more animated with each suck and lick. Swirling his tongue around the head, Naruto smiled to himself as the Uchiha trembled, letting his body fall back onto the pillows. Long fingers came to twist themselves in his locks of blonde hair, but Naruto didn't mind.

For once, he was glad to be giving someone such intense pleasure. Sucking in his cheeks, he pulled the cock deeper into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat.

The Uchiha gave a low moan, fingers tightening their hold in Naruto's hair as he pushed himself deeper into the heat of the blonde's mouth. Craving the warmth and tightness it provided.

Pulling back so the Uchiha wouldn't suffocate him accidently, Naruto rubbed his shaft harder, while his other hand came up to tug tantalizingly at his balls. Again, the Uchiha moaned. Feelings long since forgotten coming to rage towards the surface, ready to take possession of him once more.

Naruto sucked harder, his hand moving across the hardened flesh faster and faster as the Uchiha thrust his hips forwards. Smiling, Naruto victoriously licked off the accumulating precum forming on the tip. Eyes lidded over with lust, he sucked the head hungrily, swallowing every precious drop.

By this time, Sasuke was ready.

He panted hard on the bed, dick long and hard, waiting to sheath itself in the tight head that only Naruto could provide.

The blonde sat up and crawled atop the horny Uchiha. Leaning down, he kissed his god sent savior again, trying to convey how thankful he was through a passionate kiss. Sasuke groaned, wrapping his arms around the intoxicating blonde.

Deepening the kiss, he licked the taste of himself from the blonde's lips. Amazed by the fact that his cum had a slightly sweet taste to it. Kissing him further, Sasuke sucked on the blonde's tongue, hungrily trying to consume as much of the other as he could.

For the first time, Naruto felt something inside him flare. His heart tightened in his chest as the older man kissed him, heart rate accelerating at an alarming rate. Moaning, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pressing his chest flush against his savior's.

The sound of Naruto's moan shot right down to Sasuke's hard cock, making it twitch between his legs.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled himself away and sat straight up on top of the ANBU agent, eyes clouded over with lust, "You ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

Slowly, Naruto picked himself up. Taking hold of Sasuke's erect member, he aligned his hole accordingly. Having been prepped and ready to go before the auction, Naruto was ready to take Sasuke in with no qualm.

The raven watched as the blonde steadily lowered himself onto his dick, his ass muscles slowly widening as they took in the Uchiha's length. Hissing, Sasuke bit his lip as the incredible heat slowly incased him. Eyes closing, he groaned as Naruto slowly enveloped his whole length. The blonde grunted once or twice as he steadily pulled Sasuke in, his arms trembling slightly as he supported himself by bracing against the mattress.

"O-okay," Naruto said huskily before looking up into Sasuke's face, "You can lower me to the bed now."

Nodding, Sasuke firmly gripped Naruto's body and slowly moved him, letting the blonde lie back down onto the downy pillows. Once the blonde was comfortably resting on the sheets of the mattress, he glanced up at the Uchiha, eyes instantly locking with those of a midnight sky. He gave the older man a small smile, silently telling him he was ready.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sasuke began to move. Slowly, he thrust his hips, pushing himself in and out of the blonde's tight heat. Still clothed, the raven began to move faster, his thrusts rocking the bed, making the headboard nosily hit the back wall. Naruto cried out as the Uchiha's cock pushed against his prostate, his arms coming up to hungrily wrap around the raven's neck, while moving in time with the man's thrusts.

They panted hard, each exerting themselves to their fullest.

The sound of balls slapping against flesh echoed loudly within the room, mingling with the pants and groans coming from the two men.

Moaning, Sasuke thrust harder, his mind lost within a sea of pleasure as he moved in and out of the blonde's scorching ass.

Fingers digging into the Uchiha's back, Naruto mewled as Sasuke hit his bundle of nerves repeatedly. All too quickly, their movements became more erratic, more desperate as both men came close to the edge of release. Thrusting hard, Sasuke yelled out as he felt the repressed coil within him release. Instantly a spray of cum rushed out, coating the inside of Naruto's walls with a white layer of sticky cum. The blonde cried out as Sasuke continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm as Naruto tightened his muscles around him. His release spurted over Sasuke's stomach and shirt as he moaned. Muscles clenching, he groaned, feeling Sasuke push in once more before collapsing on top of him, spent.

"You didn't tell me your name," Naruto said, regaining his breath after a few minutes.

Sasuke lifted his head from its resting place on Naruto's chest, eyes staring into pools of liquid cobalt.

"Hn."

Pulling out of Naruto, he watched as his cum leaked out of the puckered pink hole. He shivered, finding it oddly stimulating.

Shaking his head, Sasuke sat up and tucked himself back into his pants, "There is a blind spot on the left corner. I want you to go there now…lie down and start shaking like you're having a seizure."

Naruto looked up, puzzled, "Why?"

"Because you're a diabetic."

"But I'm not," Naruto said, "And they know that."

"Then pretend you're having a seizure," Sasuke said as he buttoned his shirt, "Anything to get the security guard to come in here and step into the camera's blind spot."

"Okay."

Standing to his feet, Naruto dramatically began walking to the corner, his eyes looking straight ahead. Upon reaching his destination, he sat down on the floor, spread himself out and started shaking.

Sasuke immediately got into character.

He ran to the corner, pretended to shake Naruto and then rushed to the door, pressing the button the guard had told him to push if anything should happen. Within two minutes, a guard was at the door.

A knock sounded, echoing in the large room.

"Mr. Terakado? Is everything alright?"

Sasuke threw open the oak door, a worried expression on his face. The guard instantly stepped inside, eyes landing on the blonde jerking on the floor.

"H-he just collapsed," Sasuke said, making sure to sound worried. Running towards Naruto's side, he grabbed the blonde's shoulder, pretending to restrain him, "I think he's having a seizure."

The guard rushed towards the corner, eyes taking in the naked body shaking on the floor anxiously. As he leaned in to check Naruto's pulse, Sasuke jabbed his elbow into the guard's temple, knocking him out.

Reaching into the guard's large pant pocket, he pulled out a Hi-Power 9mm pistol. Grunting, he checked the man for extra cartridges. Upon finding two, he stuffed them in his pocket along with a 4mm steel blade knife, flashlight and a set of keys. Lifting him, Sasuke took off the man's shirt, pants and shoes, throwing them to Naruto who hurriedly put them on.

After counting the number of bullets his gun had, the Uchiha shoved the gun in his pocket. "As soon as we move from this spot," Sasuke said, his tone serious, "We are alerting them to the fact that you're no longer captive. I need you to follow my instructions carefully. If I say jump, you jump. If I say stay quiet, then you better well stay quiet."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto said suddenly, "I can't leave him here! We have to get him out too!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde as if he'd grown a pair of horns atop his head, "Are you fucking serious? Who the hell is Gaara?"

Naruto sucked in his cheeks, "He's my friend…we've been through everything together since we were eight years old. I can't leave him here."

"Do you even know where he is?"

The blonde nodded, "Last door on the left, right next to the stairwell. They always put him in that room."

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall, mind racing with the thought that any minute they could be exposed, "We can't. It's too risky."

"We have to!"

"He'll hold us back!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto glared, "Then I'm not going."

Yes. Tape and rope were looking very good to the Uchiha at this point.

He growled, "He can't come with us."

"He has to."

"We'll get him out too, just not today," Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, "If we try now, they'll end up recapturing you and killing me. Is that what you want?"

Naruto shook his head furiously.

"Then keep your mouth shut and follow me."

"Alright," Naruto said quietly. He leaned in to hug the Uchiha, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke winced but hugged the younger man back. Trying to remind himself that the blonde must be scared out of his mind. "As soon as we go out that door, you run towards that stairwell as fast as you can, alright?" He said in a softer voice.

The blonde nodded, pulling away from the Uchiha, "I got it, bastard."

Frowning but choosing not to comment on his new name, Sasuke stood up. Hand automatically going to feel the gun in his pocket, he motioned for Naruto to follow, "Let's go."

The two of them sprinted towards the open door, running out into the empty corridor. Naruto ran as fast as he could down the hallway, his fingers curling over the set of keys in his pocket, a determined look on his face as he neared Gaara's door. Sasuke was too busy watching their backs to notice how Naruto whipped out the set of keys and ran towards a door at the end of the corridor.

Head snapping towards the front upon hearing the jingle of metal, Sasuke cursed and felt his pocket, eyes blazing once he found himself missing a set of stolen keys.

Naruto was hurriedly shoving a key into a door a couple of feet away. Just as the lock clicked open, two guards appeared running from the other end of the hallway.

"Hey!"

"Damn it, dobe!" Sasuke growled, pulling out his gun as the two men pointed their arsenal at him.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, entering the room.

The redhead was on his knees sucking the cock of the man who had purchased him. Upon seeing Naruto dressed in clothes, he bit the **(****REMOVED)** and stood to his feet.

"Hurry!" Naruto waived at his friend, "We're getting out of here!"

Without another thought, Gaara ran towards the blonde as the man on the bed screamed bloody murder, green eyes wide as he peered out the door to find a suited man firing shots at the approaching guards. He looked at Naruto then at himself.

"Damn it, dobe!" Sasuke barked, "I said fucking run!"

Grabbing Gaara by the hand, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the stairwell.

Sasuke cursed as he saw more guards approaching from the other end. Turning, he sprinted towards the stairwell, all too aware that firing at the approaching army was pointless at this point.

Naruto threw the door to the stairs open and ran, Gaara's hand still clutched in his.

Right behind them was Sasuke, eyebrows furrowed as he yelled at them to run faster. Their feet made a terrible clamor as they rushed down the steel metal stairs. Shots rained down on them one after another as they continued on, fear and adrenaline pushing them forwards.

Suddenly, Gaara gave a cry as he fell to the floor. Naruto wiped his head around, eyes widening as he spotted the red gash on his friend's leg.

"Leave him!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder.

The blonde shook him off harshly and raced back towards his friend, "Gaara!"

The green eyed man shook his head as Naruto reached for him, mouth snapping.

"Gaara! Come on, I'll carry you!"

"Go!" The redhead shouted, as the guards raced down the stairs, "If they catch you, _I'll_ kill you. Run!"

"Not without you!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Gaara's shoulder.

With an anguished cry, Gaara bit Naruto's helping hand. The blonde pulled his arm away with a yelp.

"Run you idiot! Don't you make this all for nothing!" He shouted, pushing the blonde away with his hand, "Run!"

Biting his lip, Naruto shook his head.

"Damn it, you moron!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the sleeve of his large shirt and pulled. "Run!"

"Run, Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

Slowly, Naruto began to run. Tears falling from his eyes as they picked up their pace, their footfalls bringing them further and further away from his one and only friend.

Sasuke snarled as he pushed the blonde in front of him, pulling out his gun to shoot a dangerously close guard in the leg.

"Open the door!" He yelled as they reached their final destination.

With shaking hands, Naruto grabbed the metal handle of the four foot door and pulled it open. Instantly the foul smell of the sewers assaulted his nose and he fought the urge to gag.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the shivering blonde, "Go!"

Pushing Naruto through the entryway, Sasuke shut the door behind them with a bang. The two ran, letting the darkness of the sewer system help them disappear into the night.

* * *

**Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Remember, the more feedback I get, the faster I pump out the chapters ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys gave me! Really, thank you so much! I tried to respond to each and every reviewer, so I apologize if I missed one of you. Also, a big thank you to the anonymous reviewers. As I am unable to send you guys a PM, I would like to give you an ENORMOUS THANK YOU right here :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

With the single beacon of light emitting from the flashlight, Sasuke and Naruto ran through the darkness. Their footfalls echoing heavily in the city's sewer system, promising to wake any spirits who dwelled within the sludge filled waters beneath their feet. Mist rose from the depths, wrapping itself around the two men like a suffocating blanket; its tendrils reaching into their noses, and pushing into their eyes in efforts to slow them down. Water filled their shoes at an alarming rate, weighing them down and making running all the more difficult.

A single squeak of a rat, the plopping sound of a stone falling into the water, all led Naruto to believe that their enemies were closing in. He sidled up closer to the Uchiha, seeking refuge from the one person whom he truly believed in…and who also happened to carry a firearm.

Stilling upon reaching a fork, Sasuke pressed himself close to the slime covered brick wall, motioning for the blonde to stay quiet beside him. Together, they strained their ears, trying to pick up any trace of their enemies.

There was nothing.

No dull light rays in the distance.

No splashing or pounding footfalls behind them.

Nothing.

Expelling a large amount of cooped up air in relief, Sasuke leaned down, resting his palms against the soaked fabric of his pants as he took in a deep breath.

Which proved to be a bad idea.

The putrid odor of decaying carcasses and garbage assailed his nasal passages, making him cough violently.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, "You okay?"

Sasuke threw the blonde an angry look between coughs, then motioned for the younger man to step closer. When the blonde was in striking range, the Uchiha slapped the back of his head hard.

"What did-" cough, "I say, damn it!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the throbbing, "What do you mean?"

Finally regaining his breath, the Uchiha straightened up, sticking his firearm into the pocket of his pants before turning to glare at his charge. "I said run, and what did you do?"

Growing angry at being accused unjustly, Naruto thrust his finger at the ANBU officer, "I was trying to do the right thing, unlike you!"

"Unlike me?" Sasuke repeated, baffled. "Listen, moron. I just risked my damn life trying to save your ungrateful ass!"

"My ass is grateful!" Naruto shot back, "But I couldn't leave Gaara behind! He's my friend!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke spat, reaching out his hand he grabbed the blonde by his thick navy collar. "What do you think is going to happen to your friend now? Do you honestly think they'll just let this go?"

Naruto stayed silent, blue eyes filled with unspoken animosity.

"Who knows what they'll do to him now because you _brazenly_ thought you could save him!"

"I could have saved him, if you helped me!"

"Wrong!" Sasuke thrust his finger into the other man's chest, livid. "You couldn't have! We were severely outnumbered and outgunned!"

"I could have carried him," Naruto hissed, his voice falling down an octave. "I could have taken him with us if you would have just given me a mi –"

"Unbelievable," Sasuke shook his head, cutting the blonde off. "You wanted to carry him? Did you _think_ your plan through at _all_? Carrying him would have made the two of you a bull's eye! Hell, even a poor shot could stick a bullet in you!"

"I'm strong!"

"Doesn't matter!" Sasuke fired, "It would've still caused you to lag behind! They would have shot the two of you! Not only would _I _have then failed my mission, but I'd most likely would've lost my _life_ for my troubles! Is any of this getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"SHUT UP!"

Glaring, the Uchiha grit his teeth. The scorching flames of anger tugged at his insides, tempting him to grab the blonde and punch that ungrateful mug until it became unrecognizable. Shaking his head agitatedly, Sasuke attempted to push down the rage he felt and replace it with a flimsy mask of indifference.

"Do you know where we are?" He finally asked, schooling his features.

Naruto frowned, lifting his head he began to take in their surroundings. Shadows danced in the light of the flashlight. Pipes and other metal tubes twisted and turned their way upwards, climbing towards the ceiling then coming to loop back down like a bothersome pot of ivy. To the right, a wall of brick sat crumbling into the murky current.

Unable to recognize anything from his previous ventures in the sewers, Naruto shook his head.

"Great," Sasuke muttered.

Digging amongst his assortment of pockets, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone, praying that he'd get a signal in order to contact Kakashi. If anything, his senior agent would be able to guide them out of the maze by using the tracking chip in his cell. Pulling out the slightly damp phone, Sasuke flipped it open and cursed.

No signal.

No surprise there.

"Alright," he grumbled, "What we need to do now, is try and find me a signal. My team will be able to lock on our location and get us out."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Hn," shinning his flashlight towards the left, Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Well, I guess that's a good direction if any. Come on."

"I'm sorry."

Stopping, the Uchiha turned around, his eyes taking in the dejected appearance of the blonde man.

"I'm sorry," Naruto repeated, "For not listening to you and making trouble. I know you meant well."

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable now, Sasuke shifted his stance. "Hn."

"I just really didn't want to leave him," Naruto spoke quietly, "It doesn't feel right."

"We'll get him out too," Sasuke attempted to reassure the blonde, his previous anger slowly subsiding. "We won't leave him there."

"Promise?" Naruto looked up, eyes as blue as sapphires locked with stones of onyx, weaving a connection between the two men.

"I promise," Sasuke nodded.

Smiling, Naruto stepped towards the ANBU officer and placed his hand gently on the other's shoulder. "You never told me your name, bastard."

Sasuke smirked, his respect for the blonde man slowly increasing.

Naruto knew when to move on.

That was good.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto tested the name, "It's okay."

Raising a brow at that, the Uchiha crossed his arms, "Okay? What do you mean by okay?"

"Geez," Naruto smirked, eyes glowing mischievously, "A little touchy about our name I see."

"Hn."

"Bastard," the blonde wrinkled his nose disagreeably, "Quit grunting at me. It's okay when we're having sex but otherwise, it's just plain weird."

The ANBU officer nearly tripped over his own feet, "What?"

"Stop grunting."

"You're really strange."

"And you're not?"

"No."

"Ha," Naruto threw his head back with a laugh. "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" The Uchiha said as he headed towards his left, all the while glancing at his cell phone to see if he'd caught a signal.

"How long have you been an agent?" Naruto asked, changing the topic as they continued on.

"The ANBU selected me when I was sixteen," Sasuke sighed wearily, shinning his flashlight at a decaying rat carcass, he wrinkled his nose. "I trained for two years while finishing high school. Then upon graduating, I entered the ANBU academy...and was trained to participate in classified missions. When I turned twenty-one I joined my team and have been working with them ever since."

"So how old are you now?"

"Turned twenty-four this summer."

"Cool," Naruto grinned, "I'll be turning twenty-four in three weeks."

"I know," Sasuke smirked, shining his flashlight at an unidentifiable black mass to his left. "I've read your profile."

"Oh."

"Hn."

Naruto's eye twitched, "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"I try."

"Ass."

"Idiot."

Fuming, Naruto crossed his arms, "Fag."

"Takes one to know one."

Opening his mouth to retort, Naruto realized he had no comeback to parry with. Frowning, he grumbled lowly under his breath and decided to follow the Uchiha in complete silence.

Quietly the two men made their way down the slowly thinning passage. In efforts to catch a signal, Sasuke walked with his phone outstretched before him.

After a grueling fifteen minutes of walking, with only the echo of their footfalls as comfort, the tunnel they had chosen to follow slowly began to rise.

Wiping the accumulating sweat from his brow, Sasuke pushed forward.

"Have you gotten a signal yet?" Naruto asked from behind.

"You think we'd still be here if I had?"

"Touché."

Tiptoeing around a crumbling walkway, Sasuke grunted, lifting his phone over his head to see if there was a signal to be caught; the ceiling overhead has gradually lifted higher as they walked, increasing Sasuke's hope at catching a signal. With a mumbled prayer, Sasuke pressed a key to light up his screen and waited. To his immeasurable delight, the LED screen brightened.

He had managed to capture one measly bar.

"Dobe!"

Perking up, Naruto hurried over to where the Uchiha stood staring up at his phone.

"I got a bar!"

"Great!"

"Shit."

Naruto winced, "That doesn't sound good."

"That's because it isn't," Sasuke sighed, looking at his cell at eye level. "As soon as I bring the phone to my ear I lose the signal."

Anxiety began to bubble within the blonde like a spring. Swallowing thickly, he peered over Sasuke's shoulder, gazing with large blue eyes at the screen. "What now?"

Furrowing his brow, Sasuke proceeded to think.

There had to be a way he could make a call from here.

There had to be…

"Dobe," he said suddenly, "Get down on all fours."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow dubiously, "What?"

"Get down." Sasuke repeated, growing incensed. "I'll stand on your back and make the call."

"Like hell you will," the blonde stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared crossly at the raven haired man, "There's rat shit and god knows what else down there."

"Do you want to stay down here forever?" Sasuke asked in a low growl.

Faltering, Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at the ground. Taking in the many unidentifiable substances, he shivered. "I could get Malaria."

"You could also get my foot up your ass."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Dobe," Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to keep calm. "Just get down on the damned floor and let me do my job!"

"Why can't _you_ get down on the floor and _I _make the call?"Naruto countered.

"Because they will not respond to you unless they hear my voice!"

"God, I hate you."

"Likewise."

Resisting the urge to punch the good for nothing Uchiha in the face, Naruto clenched his teeth and got down on his knees. The smell of the stagnant water was even fouler up close. Cringing, the blonde reluctantly lowered his palms to the slime covered asphalt. Muttering an array of curses under his breath, he looked up at the Uchiha.

"You need an invitation, bastard?"

"Hn."

Coming over to the side, Sasuke carefully stepped onto the younger man's back. Using the brick wall as a support, he lifted his other leg onto the blonde's back and stood straight. A few pushes on the keypad had the phone ringing. Smiling in victory, Sasuke held the phone to his ear and waited.

Kakashi picked up on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you, Sasuke?"

"Good question," the Uchiha said, "I was hoping you could tell me."

In the background he could hear Kakashi yell, commanding Shino to put a trace on his cell phone. Below him, Sasuke heard Naruto mutter another profane curse.

"We got a lock on your location," Kakashi said into the phone, "There should be a sewer cap five hundred yards west of you."

Sasuke directed his flashlight to the west, letting the beacon of light illuminate the path. Unable to spot any other sources of light, the Uchiha frowned. "You sure, Kakashi?"

"Yes," the older man responded, "You have Naruto Namikaze with you?"

"Affirmative," Sasuke nodded, "He's right here."

"Good," Kakashi sighed, "We'll be right by you in roughly ten minutes."

Understanding, Sasuke said his goodbye before shutting the cellular device closed. Putting it into his pocket, he stepped off Naruto's back and motioned for the blonde to follow him.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto stood, brushing his dirtied hands against the back of his pants. "A thanks would be appreciated."

"Hn."

"Fucker."

"Thank you," Sasuke grumbled, grabbing Naruto by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him forwards. "Now can you please just stick close?"

"Fine ,fine," Naruto rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets while continuing to rub them against the fabric in order to 'degermify' them.

Picking up the pace, Sasuke headed quickly in the direction Kakashi had instructed. The damp and smell was already becoming a thing of the past as he stepped over a dead cat.

Just a little further…

A few steps more…

Naruto spotted it first even though he was behind the Uchiha. "There it is!"

Shining his flashlight in the direction Naruto was pointing, Sasuke sighed in relief. There was the sewer cap…along with rungs trailing upwards on the wastewater ladder.

"Alright," pulling his gun out, Sasuke rushed over to the rust covered iron rungs. "I'll go first, just in case the men from the club are waiting in ambush above."

Naruto nodded, watching as Sasuke took hold of the rung and began to climb upwards. He shivered, hoping to god that none of the men for the club were waiting for him up there on the street.

There was no way he was going to go back there…they'd have to kill him first.

A whistle from above caught his attention, causing Naruto to look up to see Sasuke's face peering down at him from the street. Apparently the ANBU officer was a fast climber.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto took hold of the rough metal rung and pulled himself up. Not even daring to think of the possible worst case scenarios.

Leaning down to grab the blonde's hand, Sasuke pulled Naruto up onto the street.

"Fresh air!" Naruto moaned, taking in a deep breath, "How I missed you!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke smirked, "Yeah."

At that moment, a van turned the corner. The two looked up, watching as it hurriedly rushed towards them, skidding to a stop barely a foot away from them.

Sasuke hurriedly got to his feet, pulling the blonde up with him as Kakashi pushed open the door and stepped out. From within the van Sasuke could already see Sakura's worried face.

"Hurry," Kakashi hissed, "No need to outstay our welcome."

"We were welcome?" Sasuke scoffed as he stepped into the van behind Naruto.

Once inside, Kakashi ordered Shino to drive back to base immediately as Sakura began accessing the cuts and bruises on both men.

"Whore house," Sasuke said once Sakura had stopped buzzing around him, "They were selling young men to the highest bidder for a night."

Kakashi scowled, "Did you recognize anyone there?"

"A few faces," Sasuke nodded.

"You have to get Gaara out!" Naruto butted in as Sakura poured antiseptic over his palms, "You promised!"

The silver haired man looked at the Uchiha questioningly.

With a sigh, Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the van, his leg brushing against Kiba who was busy typing up a report detailing the points of their mission. "There were a few men being sold, one of them happened to be his friend, Gaara."

"His name is Gaara Subaku," Naruto added, "He's been there almost as long as I have."

"I see," Kakashi nodded, "I'll be sure to let the Director know."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Naruto leaned back against the wall of the van and let Sakura continue disinfecting his hands. His eyes traveled across the large surveillance equipment, taking in the assortment of cameras and headgear. As his head turned, he came to stare at the hunched man driving the vehicle. Curious, he nudged Sakura with his foot in an attempt to get her attention.

"Who is that?" He motioned to the driver.

Sakura looked up and peered in the direction Naruto gestured. She smiled, pulling the latex gloves from her hands and tossing them into a disposable bin on her right.

"That's Shino Aburame."

"He seems kind of creepy," Naruto whispered as he continued to stare.

"That's because he is."

The blonde bristled in his seat, feeling an unpleasant shiver run down his spine.

"Over there with the red tats on his cheeks is Kiba Inuzuka."

Hearing his name, Kiba looked up and gave a slight wave.

"Why do you have those?" Naruto touched his own cheeks subconsciously.

Kiba grinned, closing his laptop and moving closer to the blue eyed blonde. Once situated beside him, he rolled up the sleeve of his ANBU uniform and flexed his muscle. "To intimidate when these weaklings need some extra muscle."

"Hn."

"What was that, Uchiha?" Kiba grinned, showing off a perfectly ferocious set of teeth. "Speak up, I don't speak grunt."

Naruto snickered beside him as Sasuke furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"You wish, Inuzuka." Sasuke retorted, broad back flush against the rolling van.

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the new guy. "So, what was it like there…at the club?"

"Hell," Naruto didn't even blink.

"Oh," Kiba winced, "Stupid question."

Sasuke snorted from his side of the van, "You think?"

Wordlessly, Kiba lifted his hand and showed Sasuke the finger before focusing his attention back on the blonde.

"So," the brunette licked his lips, "Can you read and stuff?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah…I can also do math. Pretty much everything you can do, I can do better."

"I doubt that," Kiba laughed, "I had to pass a bunch of ass ripping exams to get where I am."

The blonde shrugged, "I had a private tutor and _waay_ to much time on my hands."

Kakashi frowned, brow creasing. "Private tutor?"

"Yeah," the blonde shrugged, "The big guy who ran the whole show wanted me to learn, so I did."

"Just you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Strange."

"I hate him though," Naruto's eyes darkened. His hands turning to fists by his sides as memories replayed in his mind's eye.

"I think that would be a normal response," Sakura said as she moved around the van, putting bottles back in their rightful places. "You _did_ suffer under his hands for no good reason."

"That's not why though," Naruto spoke raggedly, "It's because he was the one wh –"

The sound of Kakashi's ringtone startled the blonde. His eyes lost that daunting look of hatred as curiosity took over.

Reaching into his pant pocket, Kakashi pulled his phone out and flipped it open, placing it by his ear. "Hatake."

"Kakashi," Director Tsunade's voice boomed over the line, "Get Sasuke and Minato's son off grid immediately."

The whole crew within the van froze, all except for Shino, who had perked up from behind the wheel. Sitting straight in his seat, he had both ears on high alert.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Standing, he hurried over to the computer deck, powering on the system.

"We don't have much time, Kakashi," Tsunade's authoritative voice shook. "There's a mole amongst us."

Kakashi stiffened, "What?"

"Get them off grid right now!"

* * *

**A what?**

**A mole?**

**Gah, who could it be?**

**Reviews and Favs are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**Fanfiction…why are you being so glitchy? I do not like this. Our lovely relationship cannot continue if you don't let me log into my damn account! Seriously…it's becoming a love/hate thing. You make me feel unloved **

**On another bright note, I have made a resolution to write a little bit every day. This way I can update all my stories! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shino!" Kakashi yelled authoritatively as he continued to cradle the phone to his ear, "Change course to the Emergency Hanger!"

Without wasting another second, Shino tightened his grip on the steering wheel and made a sharp turn at the approaching intersection. All passengers within the van grabbed hold of the built in furnishings as they were jerked to one side violently. A loud tire screech echoed outside along with a deafening orchestra of car horns. Naruto, being the only one unable to maintain his hold on the built in desk, flew across the van, landing with an 'oomph' against Sasuke's front. The blonde felt his knees give but before he could become more familiar with the harsh flooring, the Uchiha grabbed him by the collar, hauling him up.

"Moron!" He hissed, "Can't you do anything right?"

"Shut up!" The blonde yelled, red faced. It wasn't his fault that his hands were slippery! Sakura had just rubbed some disinfecting ointment on them!

During this whole affair, Kakashi remained on the line, listening attentively to every word Director Tsunade was uttering while keeping a firm grip on an overheard beam. There was no room for error…things could not get out of hand. Especially if it was one of their _own_ that had chosen to betray them.

"…I'm almost one hundred percent certain he will still be there," Tsunade said into the phone, "…it will be the safest place for him. Instruct the Uchiha on how to get there! I want you and the rest of your team back at base as soon as you drop them off!"

"Is there any way we can get word to Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked, brow furrowed in concern as he glanced to the side, taking in the two young men trying to balance their weight as the vehicle lurched. "It would be quite a shame if he shot them first. He's one of those, 'do now think later' types."

A disgruntled snort was heard from the other end, "I'm fully aware of that. But still, I don't want anyone to know where they are. If we send word through the agency, whoever ordered that hit would be privy to their location."

"Fine," Kakashi deflated, grunting as Shino made another sharp turn. "We'll drive them to the outskirts and then come straight back."

Parting with a short good bye, the silver haired man snapped the phone closed and slid it into his pant pocket. Then getting to his feet, he dashed over to Sasuke and reached down into the agent's pocket, bringing out the Uchiha's cellular device. Without even a moment's worth of hesitation, he threw it to the floor, bringing his heel down hard and crushing it.

Sasuke inwardly winced.

That had been a rather expensive model.

"Get the acid." Kakashi ordered to no one in particular.

Kiba immediately jumped to his feet, sliding towards the cabinets near the front of the van before Shino administered another dose of road rage their way. Opening them wide, his eyes scanned the contents of the shelf, locking finally on the rather odd canister containing the corrosive acid. Reaching for it, he pulled it out and rushed back quickly to Kakashi's side.

Naruto watched with ineffable amazement as Kiba picked up the cracked cell phone and opened up its back. With trained fingers, the tough agent extracted a small chip from within and held it in his hand. By his side, Sakura had already unscrewed the lid of the container holding the acid.

The chip was there…and then it wasn't.

"That should do it," Sakura mumbled, stirring the container a little and watching the acid eat at the chip as it sloshed from side to side. If anyone had been tracking Sasuke's phone, they wouldn't be able to do so anymore. Just as the emerald eyed agent screwed the lid back on, Shino made another sharp turn, hurling everyone within sharply to the left.

A chorus of curses assaulted the driver's ears but he paid them no mind. He knew what his mission was. He couldn't let anything distract him now, especially when so many people were depending on his success. Breezing through a red light, Shino pressed harder on the gas pedal.

They were close.

Five more minutes…

…But if he pushed it for _seventy_ miles an hour….they could be there in two…

"For the love of god, Shino!" Kiba yelled from the back as he held on dearly to the overheard cabinet. "Slow the fuck down! You're going to kill us!"

Three minutes later, the van was pulling into the parking lot of a rather large department store. The vehicle finally came to a stop, parking expertly between the painted white lines. All was silent except for the growling engine. After Shino had turned off the ignition, he turned in his seat and looked at the haggard faces of his team.

Naruto and Sakura stood stiffly on their feet, appearing as if they had just witnessed their lives flash before their eyes.

"Oh look," Shino said thinly after seeing everything was in order, "You're all alive."

"I'll shoot your fucking face off," Kiba said darkly, his arms still locked around the metal cabinet. Muscles refusing to believe that the danger had passed. "…Any minute now….just need to…fucking get my gun…"

"You can shoot him later," Kakashi said, not fazed at all by Shino's adept form of transportation. After all, he was the one who _requested_ an immediate change in course. Opening the back door he jumping out, "Hurry up! We need to be in and out as fast as possible."

Peeling himself from the cabinet, Kiba shook his whole body awake in an attempt to get the blood flowing normally again through his veins. Beside him, Sasuke too was warming up his muscles. After reaffirming that he indeed had all his motor functions under control, he grabbed the still stiff blonde by the collar and dragged him out. Naruto didn't even make a sound. He was still blinking back the shock of surviving such an ordeal. Even the assholes he dealt with on an everyday basis weren't _this_ reckless.

Finally regaining his composure, Naruto looked around to find himself being hauled to a rather unimpressive service entrance.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, looking from Sakura to Kiba as they entered the building. The two agents threw him reassuring glances but neither said a word.

Reminding himself that these were the _good_ guys, Naruto let the bubbling fear in his gut melt away as he was lead through a service hallway. Blue eyes danced around the place, taking in the rows upon rows of cardboard boxes stacked upon the floor. No doubt, the merchandise that had yet to be unpacked for the store to sell. The small group continued to walk through the stocked wares in perfect tandem with one another and Naruto felt that maybe there was something there he wasn't seeing.

They were in the stock room.

Why would they ever be in a stock room?

Wasn't someone trying to kill one of them?

He was just about to voice his concern when Kakashi stopped in front of a rather large box sitting discreetly against a far wall. Sasuke, Shino and Kiba were immediately by his side, standing ready. Together, the four of them pushed the cardboard box out of the way revealing a sleek looking elevator. The blonde gaped as Kakashi opened a latch that was concealed in the floor and punched in a code. A few high pitched beeps sounded before the metal doors of the elevator opened revealing a pristine interior.

"C'mon," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto by the sleeve and pulling him into the elevator.

The blonde let a small grunt escape his throat as he was pushed none too gently into the elevator by the Uchiha. Giving the raven haired man a vexing look he folded his arms and took to staring at the changing numbers overhead.

They rode the elevator in silence, watching as the numbers slowly changed as they went deeper and deeper into ground. Naruto tried not to fidget in his overly large clothes as the numbers increased. How far down were they going to go?

The descent continued until they hit floor B13. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief as the elevator doors parted with a zoom, revealing a smiling spiky haired ANBU agent.

"Hello!" The man greeted with a salute.

"Not now, Kotetsu," Kakashi said, stepping out of the elevator with his team following close behind. "I need emergency packs."

"And clothes!" Sakura reminded, motioning with her head to the young blonde who was currently swimming in a shirt two sizes too big.

Kotetsu nodded before turning his head and giving a rather loud shout, "IZUMO! I need clothes!"

A voice shouted back, "SEX?"

"No thank you!" Kotetsu yelled back humorously only to be slapped upside the head by a quickly angered Sakura.

"Two men. Forest gear." She said through gritted teeth.

"TWO MALES. HIKING!"

"BIKING?"

"HIKING, YOU MORON!"

"YOU'RE THE MORON, MORON!"

Kakashi sighed. The reason why both Kotetsu and Izumo were transferred to a different unit became all too apparent to him. However…sending them to an emergency hanger? Now was that _really_ the best solution?

"For the love of god!" Kiba growled, "TWO HIKERS AND TWO PACKS! HOW HARD CAN IT FUCKING BE? WE'RE IN AN EMERGENCY HERE!"

That had gotten the desired effect. Kotetsu immediately lost his playful nature as he stood straight to receive orders from a quickly dictating Kakashi. Naruto yet again felt himself being pulled to the side and as he looked forwards, he found Sakura dragging him away animatedly. Right beside him striding purposefully was Sasuke, face a mask of indifference.

The blonde soon found himself shoved into a tiled room where an array of clothes was instantly thrown at his face. He caught the articles in his arms before looking at the man who threw them. The agent had hair the color of dark chocolate sticking out from a tight cap resting on his head.

"Change, moron." Sasuke said gruffly as he pulled the shirt he had been wearing over his head.

Naruto jolted, nearly dropping his new possessions. Glancing furtively around the room, he found a wooden bench and quickly placed his things down on it before removing his shirt and pants.

"Izumo!" Sasuke growled as he stood shirtless, sending a deathly glance in the agent's direction.

The older man stiffened, repositioning his gaze. "Yes?"

"I need ammo," The Uchiha grunted, weaving a belt through his taut denim jeans. "And more guns...throw in a couple of knives too."

Nodding his head, Izumo whisked out the door just as Naruto pulled down his pants. It was at that particular moment that the Uchiha had chosen to turn around and grab his thermal sweater and vest.

He regretted it immediately.

A shapely ass was erotically exposed to him as the young blonde man bent down to fold his borrowed trousers. Events of what had transpired merely a few hours ago flooded the Uchiha's brain like a hurricane. Almost instantly he felt his nether regions stir as Naruto turned towards him, exposing himself further to the agent's widened gaze.

Sasuke stiffened as the blonde looked at him, finally noticing that the Uchiha was staring somewhat unblinkingly at his unclothed form. However, the blonde didn't seem at all bothered by it. In fact, he was as comfortable as he could be, standing naked before him.

"They didn't give me underwear."

Sasuke blinked.

For some reason his muscles were refusing to move again. Was he suffering from shock?

Naruto folded his arms, growling under his breath as he approached the statue of an Uchiha. Honestly, he had spoken loudly enough. It was cold in here! What was the bastard staring at him like that for anyway? Had he never seen a naked dude before?

The blonde shook his head in annoyance. You'd think this was the first time the man was seeing him this way.

"Hey!" Naruto waived his hand in front of Sasuke's face, "I need underwear!"

"Got the pac- oh my!" Sakura dropped whatever she was holding and covered her eyes almost immediately, cheeks flaming. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Naruto! I thought you would have been done by now!"

"It's okay, Sakura." Naruto tried to reassure the girl by stepping away from Sasuke and approaching her. "They just forgot to give me some underwear."

Finally coming out of his shock-like state, Sasuke twitched. His eyes instantly landed on Naruto who was standing next to Sakura trying to explain to the further reddening agent his undressed state. Apparently, the blonde didn't notice that his nakedness was the _reason_ the flustered agent wasn't able to make eye contact with him. Seeing Naruto gently put his hand on the woman's arm made Sasuke react.

Without thinking too clearly, the Uchiha grabbed the blonde's bare shoulder and pulled him towards himself, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pivoting on his heel to hide him from the other agent. Warmth rushed to him from his companion's body as he held the man to his front.

"Sakura," he said stiffly, "Get him some underwear, please."

The flushed girl nodded, nearly zooming out of the room in her eagerness to get away. As she ran to find the blonde some underwear, her mind pictured the toned body of the young Namikaze. Blushing profusely, she searched through the inventory, finally finding some boxers. However, not wanting another repeat of her previously viewed performance, Sakura turned her head around, trying to find someone to deliver the article of clothing. Her eyes didn't need to search for long. Smiling sardonically to herself, she pushed away from the shelves and yelled.

"Kiba! Give these to Naruto!"

Balling the under garment, she chucked it at the other agent and watched the boxers sail through the air and hit Kiba squarely in the face. A loud curse was muttered in her general direction before the boisterous man left in order to deliver a pair of underwear.

Sasuke let go of the blonde once Sakura had departed and grabbed for his sweater, pulling it over his head. After drawing his arms through his vest and zipping it up, he glared harshly at the blue eyed blonde. Wondering why the hell Naruto thought approaching a woman, _naked_, was an acceptable thing to do.

"Don't do that again."

Naruto looked up questioningly, not exactly sure what the raven haired agent was talking about. "Do what?"

"You can't just waltz up to women naked like that."

Oh.

"Sorry," he tried to smile, "Forgot where I was for a minute."

Sasuke grunted humorlessly, averting his eyes. "Just…don't do it again."

"Does it bother you?"Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall, waiting for his set of underwear to appear, "Seeing me naked?"

"…Yes."

The blonde frowned, "Why? We have the same parts…"

"That's not the issue," Sasuke replied rather gruffly, looking up at Naruto. If he concentrated on keeping his gaze on the idiot's face, the disconcerting heat that accumulated within his thighs would dissipate. It would melt away to be forgotten just like an unpleasant memory.

"I thought you weren't gay?" Naruto said thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side.

"I wasn't," Sasuke rashly blurted before without thinking. "…I'm not."

The blonde blinked, pondering the statement before taking a tentative step towards the stoic Uchiha. As he did so he caught the slightest shift in the agent's stance. What the hell was up with this guy?

"I don't care one way or the other," the blonde said keeping his tone light while shrugging his shoulders. "It's not any of my business."

"So stop talking about it."

Naruto growled, not particularly liking being snapped at for no apparent reason. "I'm just trying to make conversation!"

Sasuke tensed, his gaze wavering slightly. "Well do it about something else!" Damn it…why couldn't he keep from looking! Why couldn't that idiot just cover himself with something?

"Stop being such a bastard!"

"How is _me _not wanting to talk about my sexuality make _me_ a bastard?" Sasuke roared, not realizing that he had moved towards the infuriating man. "You're an idiot!"

Unconsciously, Naruto moved forwards as well, teeth grinding. "I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Well this is something I thought I'd never see."

Both men turned their heads to the left to find Kiba Inuzuka leaning against the wall twirling a pair of boxers. The corner of Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at the other agent, hands already fisted by his sides.

"Hn."

"A full conversation," Kiba continued dramatically, eyes glittering. "I thought I'd never see the day when Sasuke _Uchiha_ would utter more than five syllables."

"Hn."

"And we're back," Kiba laughed, walking over to the blonde and handing Naruto the pair of boxers. All anger dispersed for the time being, the young man smiled at the brunette.

"Thanks," He grinned cheerfully, stepping into his new pair of underwear, unaware that a pair of hard ashen eyes was watching him.

"Seriously though, dude," Kiba rubbed the back of his neck good naturedly. "Don't make a habit of arguing in the nude."

"Huh?"Naruto looked up, "Habit?"

"Yeah," Kiba grinned mischievously, glancing in the raven haired agent's general direction. "I don't think Uchiha here would be able to handle it."

Round blue eyes skittered towards Sasuke who had by then forcefully averted his gaze to stare angrily at the offending agent.

"You have a death wish?" His icy cold voice snarled as he glared venomously at his teammate.

"Ah bite me," Kiba barked, amusement flittering in his eyes. The Uchiha was _really_ letting him ruffle his feathers. No way was he going to miss out on _this_ golden opportunity. "You just wanna take him up the ass."

"But he alrea –OW!" Naruto balked as he was shoved towards the bench where his clothes sat. He shot an angry look at the assaulting agent before turning towards his things and dressing. Kiba on the other hand was howling like a wolf. Tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks as the frazzled Uchiha turned to glare at him once more. His laughter was quickly silenced however when the butt of a gun was pressed firmly to the underside of his chin.

"What's so funny, Inzuka?" Sasuke seethed, speaking through gritted teeth.

Kiba gulped, suddenly not finding their situation in the least bit humorous. "N-nothing!"

"Sasuke," A voice drawled from the doorway.

Three heads turned to see a rather displeased Kakashi enter, arms crossed over his bulletproof vest.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing." Sasuke lied effortlessly.

"Really?" An eyebrow peaked upwards as Kakashi observed the man, "Whatever for?"

"Interrogation."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Well than I presume the mission could wait. It's not like _lives_ are on the line or anything."

The Uchiha cringed, disliking the reprimand he was receiving. With an agitated grunt, he removed his gun and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Wasn't even loaded."

"Fucking asshole," Kiba grumbled, rubbing his throat.

"Naruto," Kakashi smiled, "Put your pants on, we're heading out."

The blonde jerked to life, not having realized that he'd been pantomiming a statue for the past minute and a half. Jumping towards his clothes, he hurriedly pulled them on as the agents waited for him by the door. As Naruto tightened his belt and looked up, a heavy looking pack was hurled at him. Instinctively he reached out his hands, catching the missile-like object with an 'OOMPH.'

"Hurry up, moron."

Kiba didn't even attempt to hide his chuckle as Naruto ardently made a rather crude gesture with his hands. Kakashi didn't seem bothered by it but the Uchiha was another matter all together. One vein in particular was throbbing vehemently on his forehead, giving all indications that it was near to bursting.

"Hn."

"Fucker."

"Fag."

"Bastard!"

"This is going to be interesting," Kakashi mumbled to himself as they walked down the hallway. It was very unlike the Uchiha to get so easily provoked by such coarse behavior. He peered at the two men out of the corner of his eye, watching and analyzing their every movement, gesture and utterance. A wide smile slowly slid onto his face, unseen to anyone by the shielding mask.

"So tell me, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke in a friendly tone, "How _exactly_ did you manage to get Naruto away from the guards? I don't recall you mentioning it…"

Silence.

Even Kiba remained quiet and stared at the suddenly tightlipped Uchiha.

It was lucky for Sasuke that they had reached the other members of their team before he was prodded to answer.

"Kakashi!" Sakura called, jogging the short distance to them, "Here is the map you requested!"

With a nod of his head, the silver haired man took the folded geographical blueprint from the young agent and slid it into a pocket in his vest.

"Okay," he said in a more serious voice, "Let's go."

Quietly the team nodded and walked quickly back towards the elevator. They rode it up in silence, not even bothering to question their team leader. Once they were all seated within the van with Shino at the driver's seat, Kakashi gave the instructions.

"Aburame."

"Sir?"

"Drive North onto the highway, keeping to the right lane once we reach the outskirts of the city."

Nodding his head, the ebony haired man twisted his set of keys in the ignition, bringing the black van to life. Naruto was already holding on to the table, expecting to feel his heart jump into his throat. However, much to his surprise…Shino was driving in accordance with the speed limit.

The blonde thought he was definitely missing something.

Seeing the evident confusion on Naruto's face, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We're trying to blend in, idiot. Any attention is bad attention."

"But on the way he –"

"We were in code red, rules do not apply."

"Besides," Kiba said from his end, "Shino changed the license plates, or didn't you notice?"

Naruto blushed, no…he didn't.

"Stupid."

"Shut up!" Naruto barked, eyes narrowed as his cheeks continued to flame, "How was I supposed to know? Unlike you, I wasn't _trained_ to be an asshole!"

"Oh he wasn't trained," Kiba grinned, "It just comes naturally."

"Hn."

Kiba smirked, "Bite me, Uchiha."

"Sasuke," Kakashi called after he and Sakura had spread the map out onto a small cleared off table. "Come here."

With that ended all discussion as Sasuke strode over to the small table and took a seat on the floor. Curious, Naruto shifted closer and peered at the map. He had been taught to read the geographical blueprints years ago as part of his education. A tan nose wrinkled as memories raced to the forefront of his mind.

The days would melt into one another as he would sit in _that_ man's office, guarded on all corners as his tutor described the different cities and landmarks within their humble country. Vivid images were painted in his mind's eye of all the places his teacher described. However, he knew he wouldn't ever be able to visit. Not unless he somehow escaped from his tormentor.

Naruto wasn't an idiot.

He noticed the hidden smirks all around him. This was another form of torture…of punishment. To have knowledge bestowed upon you and for the blissful veil of ignorance to disappear…to show you just how awful your situation truly was.

Never be he to say that his captors were considerate.

They were evil of the worst sort.

"You will trek another fifteen miles East from this point," Kakashi's voice broke into Naruto's thoughts, jolting him from his stroll down memory lane. "There will be a stream you will be able to follow for about another couple of miles. When you come upon two conjoined oak trees, veer North and hike towards the ascending hill. You need to cross over four of them before you will be able to spot Jiraiya's cabin." Kakashi sighed, folding his arms. "He likes his privacy. Leave it to Jiraiya to make finding him a mission in _itself_."

Sasuke grunted, memorizing the details and outlines his senior agent had provided. When he was sure he could recite it all by heart, he looked up.

"Good." Kakashi nodded, "But I'm letting you take the map anyway."

Sasuke didn't understand, "Why?"

"Because," the silver haired man smiled, "I feel like being generous."

"Hn."

"I packed the guns into your pack," Sakura mentioned as Sasuke stood to his feet. "The Beretta 92, a Glock…the nineteen millimeter one and Walther P99."

"Knives?" Sasuke asked not bothering to look up as he sat down and reached for 'said' pack.

"A Damascus and the Gerber." Sakura said without hesitation. "Plus you have your Swiss."

"Hn."

"Why do you need so many knives and guns?" Naruto asked, slipping towards the raven haired agent. Sasuke threw him an irritated look before pulling out the loaded Glock and stuffing it into his pant pocket.

"To kill."

A shiver tumbled down Naruto's spine as the blonde took in the rather sharp edge of the knife Sasuke had just pulled out. He didn't miss the bone chilling smile that appeared on the Uchiha's face, nor the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Swallowing rather hard, he leaned back against the wall of the van, wondering if maybe being left with the Uchiha wasn't a very good idea. There was something off about him.

"Don't let your imagination run wild, Naruto." Kakashi slid down beside the already horror envisioning blonde. "Sasuke is one of our best. He will make sure those men won't harm you."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be able to do that," Naruto licked his lips subconsciously. "I just don't want to become a pin cushion for that extremely sharp looking knife over there."

"Oh that?" Kakashi chuckled, "As long as you don't poke the beast, he won't bite."

"Well then I'm screwed," Naruto muttered, letting his head hit the back of the van's interior. "I don't even try to piss him off, yet I somehow manage to do it!"

"Hm," Rubbing his chin, Kakashi gazed at the Uchiha. "You do seem to bring out the worst in him…"

"Thanks," the blonde grumbled darkly, "Just what I wanted to hear."

"But I think he likes you."

"What?"

Kakashi nodded more to himself than to the young man beside him. "He's never shown this side of himself to anyone before…this emotional, quick to anger…impulsiveness…yes, this is all new. _I've_ known him since he started here at the agency and this is the first time I've ever seen the Uchiha so…flustered."

"You mean he wasn't such an ass before?"

"Oh no," Kakashi held back a snort, "He's _always _been a little ray of sunshine."

Naruto smiled, "Good to know his assholiness is a never changing constant."

As the van drove onto the highway the chatter died down. Though that was mostly due to the fact that it was currently two o'clock in the morning.

From his perch on the floor, Naruto watched Sakura and Kiba, their heads bobbing in little waves with the motion of the van. Both agents appeared to be sleeping. Kiba had his mouth open, his hands folded across his chest. While Sakura had her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's muscled bicep. Kakashi had gone back to the table after their little chat and had gotten comfortable with an orange covered novel.

From this distance, Naruto only managed to discern that whatever the older agent was reading was making his 'soldier' quite happy. The blonde quickly found himself wondering if he should maybe NOT stare at the other man's obvious erection.

…He didn't have a specific sex he preferred…and being surrounded by men most of his life, he found that he could be sexually aroused by either. That being said, he though he had observed enough of Kakashi. Shifting his gaze, the blonde turned to watch the Uchiha.

Sasuke had his pack sitting between his legs, the Glock resting in his tight grip as he leaned against the wall sleeping. Upon closer inspection, Naruto realized that the agent was far from being at rest. The corners of his mouth were drawn down in a frown, giving his face a plagued and somewhat haggard look. The blonde's eyes lost their judgmental harshness as he witnessed the agent flinch in his sleep. It was obvious that Sasuke was dreaming of something unpleasant. Naruto soon found himself wondering what on earth the stoic Uchiha could be dreaming about. This man was anything but easy to understand. One minute he's a considerate human being, the next…a fucking douche bag.

As he sat there pondering the inner workings of Sasuke's brain, his head began to grow heavy. Finally eyelids shut for the night, with his last image and conscious thought being that of the cryptic Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wake up."

Naruto lurched into wakefulness, blue eyes snapping open. Sasuke frowned as he noticed the sudden glint of fear running through the blonde's eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke said a little more gently as he touched the other man's shoulder, "Naruto."

Cobalt orbs flashed in his direction making something inside Sasuke lurch violently. A sudden urge to touch the blonde washed over him, scaring the Uchiha into withdrawing his now slightly trembling hand.

Naruto steadied his breathing as he realized he was just in a van along with his rescuer from the night before. Relief flooded through him, letting his body relax. He was safe. He'd gotten away…he'd escaped.

"Sasuke," he smiled appreciatively.

The ivory skinned agent tilted his head downwards, letting his long bangs cover his eyes and a major portion of his face. For some odd reason…his heart had started racing.

"Let's go," he mumbled, shifting the pack on his back as he walked towards the open back door of the van.

Naruto hurriedly got to his feet, grabbing his pack as he quickly followed the Uchiha out.

As his feet touched the unfamiliar rocky terrain, he looked up into reassuring faces. Sakura was smiling tiredly at him and Kiba was flashing him a toothy grin. Even Shino had come to the back in efforts to show his support.

"Once you reach Jiraiya," Kakashi said as he leaned against the van's exterior, "Have him place a call. Tell him to repeat the following, 'Hey bonbon, I'm coming to town for a couple of days. Got some spare time to catch up?' Alright?"

Sasuke nodded, repeating the code in his head until he was sure he had gotten it memorized.

The sun was just barely beginning to rise when both Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the woods, disrupting the finely sprinkled morning dew. The rest of the agents piled back into the now seemingly empty van and watched from within as the two departing forms slowly melded into the darkness.

"I hope Sasuke doesn't kill him," Sakura mumbled as she made herself comfortable inside the van.

"Ha," Kiba grinned, "As if he could! That Naruto doesn't look like he's one to go down willingly. Bet he'd show that frigid nutcase a thing or two."

"Shino," Kakashi spoke, solemnly. "Back to base."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Okay, this was by far the longest chapter I have written for this story! There was lots of lovely plot building and Sasuke confusion. Now I have to go back to studying Microbiology. Damn Bcells and their antibody secreting vesicles! Why you no stop being annoying? Just make everything damn it so I don't have to memorize all this shit!**

***prays she does well on upcoming exam***

**Yeah, so anyway…**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**It's good for you…and me…mostly me though…**

**GIMMIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**Thirteen pages *wipes sweat off brow* Damn! I hadn't expected it to be this long. Oh well, more for you to read. Now I have to go study. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tsunade rubbed her forehead harshly as she put the phone back down in its cradle. Kakashi would follow through with her orders down to the very last detail. She was sure of it.

Now finally able to take a minute, Tsunade closed her eyes in concentration, forcing herself to quickly run through every fact she knew about the murder and kidnapping from fifteen years ago. The list of suspects formed in her mind's eye along with the records of poor witness statements; more so, the faces of all who were present at the ANBU base when it was announced that Minato Namikaze had been killed.

A frown pulled at her lips, her lids fluttering open to reveal a set of brown troubled eyes. The memory of Jiraiya upon receiving the shocking news was forever imprinted in her mind like a brand. He had been completely devastated. She recalled how the gun had slipped from his grasp as he fell to his knees, eyes wide with disbelief when Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous Director, informed them of the brutal killing. Never in her life had she seen the man cry so violently. Minato had been more than a student to him, even worth more than his own life. Hearing that the man was viciously killed along with his beautiful wife nearly destroyed him. On top of that, the news that his godson was nowhere to be found and had somehow vanished into complete thin air had been the final push to send him over the edge.

Being offered the position of ANBU Director a few hours later hadn't helped in the slightest. Jiraiya had adamantly refused and thrust the position on her.

It didn't take him long to give in his gun and identification tags after that.

The man simply walked right off the map. Disappeared without a word or goodbye…

It had taken two years before Jiraiya had made any contact. A small smile appeared on Tsunade's face as she recalled hearing his voice. It had been good, grounding even, what with the investigation still going. The trail had gone incredibly cold and all their suspects had alibied out; leaving them with nothing but a missing boy and a vacant place in their hearts.

Sighing, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that whoever had ordered that hit on Sasuke was the same individual who had orchestrated the double homicide over fifteen years ago. Jaw clenched she gripped the arm rest by her side firmly. No way in hell was she going to let this person get away. Not again…not after the aching in her chest had subsided to a dull throb. Reaffirming her resolve Tsunade straightened up in her seat, furrowing her brow as she pressed the intercom button.

"Shizune," she ordered in an authoritative tone, "Call Neji and Tenten to my office immediately."

"Right away, Director."

Within five minutes the two requested ANBU agents were standing before her desk, hands folded behind their backs and eyes trained on her, ready to receive orders of any kind to protect their home and country. Both were dressed in the signature black that was custom for the ANBU, a red swirl representing the Eddy adored their breast pockets.

"Neji," Tsunade stood from her seat and moved to the left side of her desk. "Help me soundproof the room."

The long haired man nodded, his violet eyes flashing towards the window. Before anyone could do more than blink, the ANBU agent had opened the keypad on a column beside the window and entered in his identification code. As soon as the numbers were keyed in, a beam of red light pierced out from the ceiling; metal sheets folded out and upwards from openings in the ground, shutting out all light from the windows behind it. Tsunade meanwhile punched in her code into another keypad by her desk, effectively sealing the room and all its occupancy inside her office walls.

Once Tsunade returned to her station in front of her wide oak desk, she crossed her arms tightly over her large bosom and stared bluntly at the two agents she was about to entrust a shocking bit of intelligence to.

"There is a mole present here at this agency."

Tenten stiffened beside her teammate slightly. Other than that, no other indication showed that the coffee haired woman was affected by the statement. Chocolate eyes stared straight ahead waiting for the Director to elaborate more on this perplexing news.

"A notice was sent via email to all branches of ANBU requesting the capture of Sasuke Uchiha. He was to be brought in dead and anyone found helping him was to be terminated right on the spot. All this…ten minutes after Sasuke had freed Naruto Namikaze under _my_ orders."

Uncrossing her arms, Tsunade looked from one face to the other. "I called you here because I fully suspect it to be the doing of someone very high up on the chain of command. _Someone _who managed to elude us fifteen years ago and is trying to do so again." Now leaning against her desk, Tsunade let her facial features morph into a scowl. "Tell me, have either of you ever heard about the Namikaze file?"

Two heads silently shook from side to side causing the blonde haired Director to sigh wearily, shoulders sagging.

"Fifteen years ago before I became Director of the Konoha ANBU branch, this agency was lead by one of the most remarkable agents I have ever known. His name was Minato Namikaze….

"_Good morning, Director!"_

_Minato smiled and waved warmly at one of the new recruits, a boy of seventeen with astonishingly early graying hair. _

"_Good morning, Kakashi." He greeted back, stepping closer to shake the man's hand. "How was your high school graduation?"_

_The dark eyed boy smiled, eyes crinkling as he gave a small good natured laugh. "It was good. I did exactly as you said and told everyone I was going to college overseas."_

"_Excellent," Minato declared with a warm tone. Withdrawing his hand he shared a blinding smile of his own. "Have you been informed of your instructor yet?"_

_Kakashi nodded and answered swiftly. "Kuroudo Yuhi."_

"_Ah," Minato said, his spiky blonde hair bobbing as he nodded. "He's good. Tough too."_

"_Hn," Kakashi smirked as he rocked on his heels, "I can handle it."_

"_I know," the director folded his arms across his chest. "Wouldn't have recruited you if I thought otherwise."_

"_Minato!" _

_Hearing the shrill sound of his secretary's voice from down the expanse of the hall, Minato visibly cringed. Seeing this, Kakashi stifled a laugh as his director turned around to face the wrath of the female stomping towards them, her heels creating a click clacking noise against the linoleum floor as she approached._

"_Your wife has called ten times within the past half hour to remind you not to forget to pick Naruto up from school! She insisted I remind you every hour!" The woman fiddled with her spectacles as Minato nervously rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Kushina said that?" He gave a desperate chuckle in efforts to relieve the red faced woman with her hands on her hips. Shaking his head fondly at the mention of his wife he smiled. "Alright…do as she says. I'd rather have her wrath directed at her target than me."_

_Nodding her head, the secretary let her hands fall to her sides. Displeasure evaporating at the sight of the handsome man's smile. "I shall call and tell her you received the message."_

_Minato smiled again, "Thank you, Suzuki."_

_The middle aged woman blushed before nodding her head rather furiously. Then turning around briskly she marched back to her desk, anger completely forgotten. Watching his secretary walk away, Minato gave Kakashi a quick hand wave before walking towards his office. _

_He was actually dreading this day's workload. The number of case files and memos on his desk had probably doubled since the night before. It was truly remarkable how the officials managed to find every little thing to nag about. They were like a bunch of bothersome roaches, crawling all over him and demanding his attention. Not to mention the fact that there was no way to get rid of them. All he could do was plaster on a fake smile and kindly report, saying that he'd get to their cases within the hour. Sulking, he strode through his office door and grimaced. Just as he thought, a mountain range had formed and was now sitting mockingly atop his desk. Folders of all shapes, sizes and hues were stacked on his table, obstructing his view of the leather office chair and the butt print born from long hours spent sitting at his desk. Shuffling his feet around the table, Minato pulled his chair out and collapsed into it. Then scooting over towards his phone, he pressed the intercom button._

"_Suzuki?" He mumbled wearily._

"_Yes, Director?"_

"_Remind me every half hour…just so I know that I have a life outside this office."_

_A small chuckle erupted from the other end. "Will do, Director."_

"_Thanks."_

_:::_

_Minato furrowed his brow as he stared at the document opened upon his computer screen. He was now sure of it. Someone had been accessing his account through another computer. A vein throbbed above his left eye as he stared at his logs. He had noticed a slight discrepancy in them a few months ago and at first deemed it as one of those indiscernible glitches. After all, things like this happened quite often in the world of technology and seeing it appear once was nothing to fret about. However, when the same glitch reappeared in his log a few weeks later at roughly the exact same time…he could no longer push it off as some random system error. It was no accident. Someone from his ANBU branch was hacking into his files- files that were extremely sensitive and contained information that could hinder Konoha defenseless if found in enemy hands. _

_A deep sense of betrayal washed over the golden haired man as he stared at his logs. This was a fellow ANBU, a comrade! They had sworn a pledge of trust! Of secrecy! No one was to divulge information at any cost…even when under the guise of death!_

_Minato's eyes flickered towards the door. No…he couldn't trust any of his agents. Any one of them could be the rat behind the curtain. He had to take care of this alone. _

_Leaning against the back of his chair he folded his hands together and concentrated. Slowly a plan of action began to take form on his mind and within ten minutes his resolve was set. Straightening in his seat Minato pulled his keyboard towards him while azure eyes fixed themselves onto his computer screen. Fingers blurred as they moved across the keys, matching his famous speed out on the field. _

_He was not labeled the 'Yellow Flash' for nothing. _

_Minato began to gnaw at his lip, face illuminated by the displayed matrix as he continued to formulate a code in efforts to trace and capture the perpetrator. _

_Whoever this person was, they were incredibly smart. They had left nothing Minato could use to track backwards. However, he was no feel either. Two could play at this game. All he needed to do was create a completely new tracking code, one that this agent would not be able to detect or crack. Tongue jutting out from between his lips, Minato doubled his efforts. He needed to catch this individual quickly and determine which files the agent had held an interest in. Depending on the type of intel being stolen, he would either have to reform countermeasures or completely terminate them and design new ones from scratch. _

_Five hours later a program was born. Ready to track and incriminate whomever was trying to infiltrate the ANBU and send all of Konoha into a panicked frenzy. Grinning widely from ear to ear, Minato leaned back in his seat, eyes still affixed to his computer screen. The fruit of his labors, Kyuubi, was staring back at him, nine tails swirling behind the fox logo as it waited for him to push in the key to activate it. With a deep breath he leaned forwards and typed in the code._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Just as he pressed the 'enter' key on his keyboard, the phone on his desk gave a shrill ring bringing him out of his encrypting stupor. Blue eyes now wide, he pressed a button on the phone letting it to go speaker._

"_Director," Suzuki's voice boomed in his quiet office, "Your son?"_

_Swearing under his breath Minato looked at the time. An image of his gun slinging wife flickered through his mind causing him to flinch. Bolting from his chair, he grabbed for his car keys and made a run for it. Swinging his door wide he immediately collided with Jiraiya._

"_Whoa," the older man grunted, rubbing his chest. "Slow down there, Minato."_

"_Kushina is going to flay me," the blonde said hoarsely as he tried to maneuver his way around the tall man. _

_Jiraiya let one eyebrow take up residence on his forehead. "What for?"  
"Naruto. School. Going to be late!"_

_A loud ear shattering laugh emitted from the white haired agent. With one hand he grabbed Minato by the shoulder to keep the man from sailing across the hall and upsetting a secretary attempting to balance six cups of coffee. _

"_I'll drive you, my car is out front."_

_Minato immediately stopped fidgeting and heaved a sigh of relief. Lifting his chin upwards he gave the tall, proud man a grateful grin. Within fifteen minutes they were at Naruto's school, leaning against Jiraiya's red automobile waiting for the bell to ring._

"_Tsunade called," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms, looking up at the cloudless sky._

_Minato smiled inwardly, picturing the big busted blonde woman. "She coming back anytime soon?"_

_The older man nodded, mouth moving to the side. "Within a week. Finished off her mission in Suna." Grinning to himself, he grunted. "She'll be back using my hide as a punching bag in no time."_

_Blue eyes crinkled closed as a laugh erupted from Minato's throat. Those two were always more cheerful when the other was around…though Tsunade would rather slit her own throat than admit it to any sober human being. "You love her anyways."_

"_Hmm," Jiraiya smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so._

_Two minutes later a blonde little blur was running towards them, tiny seven year old feet nearly tripping on themselves in their eagerness to reach the two men._

"_Pa! Jaya!" _

_Minato crouched down, opening his arms to engulf the joy of his life as his son threw himself at him. A high pitched laugh echoed in his ear before he scooped Naruto up and squeezed him tightly to his chest. The director of ANBU grinned as he shifted Naruto in his arms, looking at his son's excited face._

"_I can spell cat!" Naruto exclaimed loudly before showing them a grin with a tooth missing. "Wanna hear?"_

_Jiraiya leaned forwards and ruffled the blonde mop of hair lovingly, pinching a chubby cheek afterwards. "You bet I do, brat."_

"_C-A-T!"_

"_That's my boy," Minato grinned as he opened the passenger side door. Letting Naruto down from his arms he watched him crawl into the backseat. "What else can you spell, Naruto?"_

"_Dog!"_

_Jiraiya opened the driver's door and took a seat before turning around and giving Naruto a huge smile. "Let her rip, kid."_

"_D-O-G!"_

_The child's happiness was contagious and all too quickly both Minato and Jiraiya were laughing loudly inside the car as they drove down the road, listening to Naruto recite the events of his day in great amounts of detail._

"_And then Haku found my hiding spot so it was my turn to count. I counted really fast and then I went to look for him! You know where he hid?" _

"_Where?"_

"_In his cubby! It was obiyes!"_

_Jiraiya snorted as he turned the wheel. The damn brat was just too much._

"_Did you mean obvious, Naruto?" Minato suggested with a smile._

_The small blonde nodded his head furiously. "Yeah! And then Iruka, he's the teacher's helper, called us back inside because playtime was over. We had to do math." Here the blonde scrunched his nose to show his displeasure. "I don't like math."_

_The car drove up onto the driveway connected to the Namikaze residence and Jiraiya pulled his keys from the ignition. Seeing that he was home, Naruto hurriedly worked at undoing his seatbelt._

"_Are you going to be heading back to base?" Jiraiya asked as he got out of the car and shut his door._

_Minato frowned but nodded his head, his mind instantly bringing up today's revelations. "In about an hour. The babysitter should be here by then." _

"_Well I guess that means we'll get to squeeze in a little training then, right Naruto?" Jiraiya grinned down at his godson who had by this time scrambled out of the car and stood between them proudly. A bright grin followed by a cheer emanated from the second grader causing both men to smile back._

_The group made their way to the large backyard where an extensive training course was laid out, courtesy of Minato and Jiraiya. Hitching off his backpack and letting it fall to the grass, Naruto planted his small hands on his hips and stared at his opponent. Minato had thrown off his navy turtleneck and was currently cracking his neck. The September weather was proving to be unseasonably warm. _

_He flexed his muscles as he watched his son wait rather impatiently in his orange jumpsuit. The boy was gnawing at his bottom lip, blue sneakers creating little holes in the dirt in their eagerness to spring forwards and run._

"_Alright, Naruto," Jiraiya smirked as he brought out a stopwatch from inside the house. "You ready to try and beat the 'Yellow Flash?'"_

_Naruto threw his fist in the air. "YEAH!"_

"_Very well then. On your mark, get set, GO!"_

_Father and son sprinted forwards, the course already memorized from months of training. Jiraiya jogged to the other side of the yard, his eyes following the movements of the two men as he approached the finish line. Finger now hovering over the stop button he smirked as two flashes of yellow barreled towards him, Minato with a happy smile and Naruto sporting a look of determination._

"_Four minutes and thirty-two seconds!"_

_Naruto collapsed onto the grass, limbs sprawled and tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted._

"_Very close." Minato sat down beside his son on the grass and leaned against his palms, looking at his mentor and close friend._

"_You better watch out, Minato." Jiraiya grinned, "He's close."_

"_Thirty-five seconds," Minato laughed as Naruto crawled into his lap. "Soon I'll be calling you the Yellow Flash, Naruto."_

_After resting for a few minutes longer, the little blonde stood up, all energized and ready to spar with his godfather._

_:::_

"_Minato, Naruto!" Kushina called from the kitchen as she stirred the chicken broth on the stove top. The smell of the bubbling soup had her stomach grumbling. "Dinner is ready!"_

_In his home office, Minato sat staring unblinkingly at his computer screen, his face haggard. _

_Kyuubi had been activated. _

_Someone was withdrawing information from his computer back at the ANBU base right as this very moment. The identification code of the traitorous agent was now flashing before his eyes. A mix of eight number and letters that would reveal the name of the individual currently stealing government intelligence from the ANBU._

"_Hey!"_

_Weary blue eyes looked up to find Kushina standing in the doorway, her red hair gathered in a bun atop her head as she stood there with one hand on her hip. "Dinner! I have been yelling myself hoarse for the past five minutes!"_

"_Kushina."_

_Every muscle in Kushina's body froze. Something was most certainly not right. It was evident from the inflection Minato used when saying her name. Licking her lips Kushina pivoted her head and gazed out into the hall._

"_Naruto," She called down to her son, "Go wash your hands!"_

"_But I already did, Ma!" Naruto's whiny voice echoed from below._

"_Again!"_

_From the second floor the two of them heard the chair scrape against the hardwood floor as their son went to do as he was told._

_When water could be heard rushing from the bathroom, Kushina stepped further into the room and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "What is it?"_

_Minato folded his arms, letting his elbows rest against the edge of his desk as he leaned forwards. "Remember when I told you about Kyuubi?"_

"_Yes," Kushina nodded apprehensively. Her thoughts throwing her back into a memory from about a month back. "Someone triggered it?"_

_Turning the computer screen towards his wife, Minato let her see for herself. "Whoever it is, they are doing it right as we speak."_

_Taking in the eight digit identification code, Kushina's deep blue eyes narrowed. Even in the dim lighting of his office, he could see the red tincture spread throughout his wife's face. She wasn't known as the Red Hot-Blooded Haba__ñ__ero for nothing. _

"_Naruto!" She yelled down to her son, voice commanding and gentle all at the same time. "Go put on your coat! We're going to Jiraiya's house!"_

"_Kushina," Minato grabbed his wife's hand before she could scurry out the door. "I want you to stay with Naruto. I can take care of it myself."_

_He was not surprised when the large red bun of hair smacked him in the face upon Kushina's furious head shake. With blazing eyes she put her other hand over her husband's, determination set. "I'm coming with you. We're a team, remember?"_

"_Kushi –"_

"_Naruto's birthday is in a week," she whispered into his ear pleadingly. "I want this all over so we can properly celebrate it. I don't want you stuck in that stuffy office of yours when our son turns eight, you hear?"_

_Minato looked away. Already aware of the fact that whatever he'd say would be completely ignored and disregarded. His wife was as stubborn as they come. _

"_I'm ready!" Naruto ran into the room, grin matching the brightness of the moon lighting up the sky outside. He was always excited to go over Jiraiya's house, because when he was there, the old man would let him gorge on as much instant ramen as he liked while he watched a bunch of naked girls dance around on his television set. Of course it was a very guarded secret he and the old man shared. Jiraiya fed the tike cupped ramen and the blonde kept his mouth shut about the porn. God forbid Kushina found out. _

_After dropping their son off at Jiraiya's (with a quick briefing on what they were about to do), the two of them drove down to the ANBU base, surprising all the agents on their impromptu arrival. Together husband and wife marched straight into Minato's office, locking the door behind them after entering._

_Quickly Minato jumped towards his desk and accessed his computer, jotting down the identification code before opening up a different database to help pinpoint the identification of the rouge agent. After clicking on several tabs he started a search, plugging the eight digit code into the search bar with calm precision. Within a few seconds the identity of the man was revealed causing the two ANBU agents to stiffen. _

"_M-Minato –"_

"_I know."_

_Fingers a blur across the keyboard, Minato brought back the results from Kyuubi and grunted. "I was beginning to wonder why Otogakure was being so silent. Now I know why." _

"_They're leaking intel about our surveillance maneuvers…"_

"_Kushina," Minato stood abruptly, nearly toppling his chair. "I need you to go and buy an exact model of this computer immediately. It's a Rasengan 1.4."_

_Without bothering to ask why, Kushina nodded and was out the door within a matter of seconds. _

_Stepping out from behind his desk, the Director of ANBU took to pacing the four corners of his office, brow creased. It had taken almost a whole month for Kyuubi to activate. That, mixed with the knowledge of the identity of the traitor caused fear and apprehension to rise within his gut. _

_There was no doubt in his mind that the official knew he had been caught. _

_Running a hand through his hair, Minato sighed heavily before returning to the seat behind his desk. Mind already made up, he began to write up five heavily encrypted letters to be sent out immediately upon completion._

_:::_

_Two Days Later_

_Kushina's eyes flew open at the sound of a creaking coming somewhere from below. Lying still under the warm blankets she held her breath while her ears strained to pick up any more sounds. Mind rushing, she gripped her pillow tightly to herself when another creak sounded. That couldn't have been Naruto down there, scavenging the kitchen for a midnight snack. The boy was deathly afraid of the dark ever since he'd seen that horror movie on television the previous year. If anything, Naruto would have run straight into her bedroom, cheeks puffed out and limbs shaking, begging for her to walk him to the bathroom because he was one hundred percent sure that ghosts lived in their toilet bowl at night. Another creak echoed throughout the house causing Kushina to sit straight up, adrenaline now furiously pumping within her veins. Hurriedly she reached for the Glock hidden in her right nightstand drawer, foot kicking a sleeping Minato awake as she did so. A grunt from her sleeping husband assured her that he was awake. Pushing off the blanket, Kushina stood to her feet. Red hair tumbling down her shoulders as her hands curved around her gun. _

"_Minato, someone's in the house."_

_All within five seconds Minato was at her back, firm chest pressed against her with his gun cocked and ready to fire. She could feel his heartbeat pounding, its speed matching her own. Behind her she felt Minato shift his stance as he listened carefully to the sounds reverberating through their home._

"_How many do you sense?" He whispered into her ear, eyes narrowed as he stared through the darkness._

"_At least two."_

"_I sense five," he whispered before soundlessly making his way to their bedroom door. Kushina was right behind him, trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern. "We have to keep them from coming up the stairs. Under no circumstances are they allowed to even know Naruto is here."_

_Kushina nodded. There was no way in hell anyone was going to lay a hand on her precious son. _

_The next creak they heard made both Kushina and Minato's heart lurch forward. Somehow the intruders had made their way up the stairs without making a sound and were currently standing on the landing. A mere three feet from Naruto's bedroom! Azure eyes narrowed. Only specially trained men were able to travel as silently up the stairs as that. These were ANBU._

_A high pitched creak from outside caused Kushina to stifle a gasp; that sound had come from right outside Naruto's room! Before Minato had a chance to grab her, Kushina charged out the door, panic flaring through her being at the thought of harm coming to her son. Shots were fired immediately following Kushina's rash departure._

_Naruto awoke to the sound of something falling from outside his bedroom door. Sitting up in his twin sized bed he rubbed at his sleepy eyes, a yawn parting from his lips as he looked at the clock sitting on his night table. The display showed it to be two twenty-five. Grumbling excitedly he slipped out from underneath his covers and pulled his stuffed frog from beside his pillow, sticking it under his arm. He was going to prove there were ghosts! This time mom and dad had to believe him. He was sure they had heard the noise too! Not bothering with his slippers, Naruto trotted towards his door and opened it. A startled cry echoed from his mouth as a gloved hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards, his stuffed frog falling from his arms._

"_Naruto!"_

_Blue eyes looked up, startled to see his mother running towards him in her pajamas, red hair billowing behind her and a gun in her grasp. A gloved hand suddenly clamped around his mouth causing panic to spread from every cell in his body. The ghost had caught him! He was going to eat him! Looking up Naruto whimpered only to remember that ghosts did not wear masks. Nor were they dressed in black. They were supposed to be white and see through! _

"_Drop your weapons!" The man snarled, pressing the butt of his gun to Naruto's temple and making the boy flinch._

_These were not ghosts._

"_Please!" Naruto heard his father's voice yell from somewhere behind him. He couldn't see his dad, but knowing that he was there relieved some of the fear Naruto had been feeling. If his dad was there then these people in black masks did not stand a chance! His dad was the strongest and smartest man in the whole wide world! He could take them all on!_

_Suddenly he was jerked to the right; the movement causing him to stumble slightly._

"_Don't hurt him, please!" His mother cried, her gun lying on the carpeted floor as she held her hands up, "He's just a child!"_

_It was then he saw his dad. _

_Minato was being brought to stand near his mother by one of the men in masks. Counting in his head, Naruto saw that there were three of them, including the one that was currently holding his hand over his mouth. The man pulled his head back by the chin, hurting him and causing him to give a little cry of pain._

"_Get on your knees!"_

_His parents were immediately kneeling on the carpeted landing, both faces fearful._

_Why were his mom and dad listening to this man? Why weren't they kicking his butt?_

"_Please," he heard his father say again, "Just let him go."_

"_Minato," the man holding him growled. "You know I can't possibly do that."_

"_He's a traitor!" Kushina yelled to the other two men, her eyes frantic. "Can't you see? This is your Director! What are you doing?"_

"_Shut up!" The man yelled out, voice laced with venom. _

_Naruto winced, eyes scrunching shut as the gun pressed harder against his temple._

"_Kill them."_

_The two masked men suddenly froze._

"_I thought we were just supposed to bring them in?" One man asked._

"_I said kill them."_

_Swallowing the accumulating saliva in his throat, Naruto tried to be as still as possible. These people were trying to hurt his mom and dad! He had to do something! The man holding him captive shifted again, unintentionally lessening his hold. A memory of one of his sparring sessions with Jiraiya suddenly came to mind. _

_He could get out of this…all his needed was the man to loosen his grasp just a little bit further. _

_The other two masked men by this time had kicked away his mom and dad's guns. Naruto reminded himself to stay still, mama and papa needed him to be good right now. The man holding him once again shifted, creating the perfect chance for Naruto to slip free. Gathering his courage, the blonde seven year old turned his hands into little fists by his side. Slowly he began a mental countdown in his head, just like Jiraiya had taught him._

_Upon reaching the number one, he jerked his whole body in the man's grasp, one sharp elbow pushing into the man's groin while a small foot wrapped itself around the man's left calf. Giving a hard push, Naruto toppled the man over, slipping free from his makeshift prison. _

_He sprinted towards his parent's room, knowing there was a phone there he could use. He had to call Uncle Jiraiya! These bad people were trying to hurt his mom and dad!_

"_NARUTO! RUN!"_

_The way his mom's voice yelled desperately scared him. Turning around he gasped when he saw his mother's body fly towards him. Her body jerking in the air as gunshots sounded. Kushina landed on her feet, stumbling forwards as the masked man kept shooting at her causing her to fall to her knees. Naruto trembled as her hands pushed him into the room, Kushina's body becoming a human shield as the gunshots pierced through her flesh. _

"_MAMA!" Naruto yelled as blood began to soak through her front, painting his mother's pajamas in a crimson red._

"_RUN, NARUTO! RUN!" His eyes flickered towards his father who was currently locked in a deadly fight with the other two men. Without a gun, Minato still managed to hold his own. That is, until the man who had shot his mother turned his gun on him. Legs locked, Naruto stared, whole body trembling as the leader of the troupe aimed his gun._

"_PAPA!"_

_Minato's eyes jerked up frantically, taking in the gun pointed at him. Hurriedly he turned his head, eyes locking with his son's. Regret and fear reflected in them as the bullets penetrated his body causing him to stumble. Blood spurted from his mouth like a fountain as a bullet tore his stomach apart making him stagger towards the banister. _

_Everything seemed to move so slow as Naruto watched his father's back press against the wooden banister. A bloodied hand pressed to his chest in a dire effort to control the bleeding. Two more gunshots sounded and Naruto watched in horror as his father's body jerked, bullets piercing through his chest and forcing him over the edge. _

_Eyes wide, Naruto screamed as a dull thud echoed from below._

"_PAPA!"_

_Without even bothering to look down, the masked man pointed his gun at the two other men and shot them both in the head, arm only falling to his side when the bodies dropped to the ground unmoving. _

_Crying hysterically Naruto held tight to his mother's head, fingers wrapped in her long red hair as the man approached._

"_Pull the car over," he heard the man say aloud. "Five bodies need to disappear immediately. We can dump the ANBU in the incinerator at the factory downtown." _

_Through his tears Naruto saw the man pull off his mask. Piercing black eyes met with his as the ANBU clad man leaned down and grabbed the small child by the shoulder, hauling him up._

"_Also, we're taking the kid with us."_

* * *

**Yeah, just some more necessary plot development. Writing this was a little hard. I felt so bad having to kill Minato and Kushina T.T**

**Review and Favs are greatly appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sasuke goes undercover to retrieve Naruto Namikaze. A young man who had been kidnapped by a criminal operation fifteen years ago. However, when he attempts the rescue, he finds himself knee deep in affairs that could get him killed. Someone in the ANBU is a traitor and had ordered Minato Namikaze killed and his son kidnapped. Now on the run with the twenty-three year old blonde, Sasuke must deal with matters of honor and duty and also...with matters of the heart. SasuNaru. AU.**

**Ah, finally an update to this story. I've been meaning to get this chapter out for a while now. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Cold black eyes stared out at the young man standing at attention behind his dark mahogany desk. Suited in the customary ANBU garb, the pale skinned agent had his eyes cast down while his short inky black hair stayed tucked behind his ears.

"Sai."

The young agent lifted his head revealing a pair of eyes the color of the midnight sky. His gaze was just as emotionless as the rest of his features, completely blank and devoid of any feeling whatsoever.

A perfect minion of the ANBU guard.

"Yes sir?"

Folding his rather large hands together atop his desk the man motioned with his chin for Sai to sit down. Taking a seat in the chair provided for him, Sai turned his gaze back at the official and waited for instructions.

"I am sending you out on a mission." The man's voice boomed within the office walls. "This mission is a matter of National security and must be dealt with as swiftly and carefully as possible."

"I understand." Sai answered back quickly.

Nodding his head at the agent, the man reached out his hand and pressed a small button on the speakerphone sitting on his desk. "Bring me the file."

Within two minutes the heavy doors to the office opened admitting a clean shaven man with wide rimmed glasses and shock white hair. The hunched over young worker fixed the glasses sitting on his nose before quickly shuffling over to the official and handing him a crisp manila envelope. Then giving a hurried bow to his boss he left the office without a word.

Picking up a letter opener the official broke the seal and handed the opened envelope across the table to Sai.

"This is so be a solo mission. You are to track down that man, find him and _terminate _him. If there happen to be any agents or suspicious persons around him, you are to terminate them as well."

Sai stared at the headshot of his target. The young man staring out at him had a dangerous aura circling around him like a cloud. Something easily determined from the penetrating black eyes peering at him from the photo. Clearing his throat, Sai quickly took in every single detail from the ivory skinned complexion to the slightly navy tones exposed in the man's ebony black hair. Pulling out another page from the envelope, Sai looked over the man's statistics.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

DOB: July 23, 1988

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 52.2 kg

Blood type: AB

Affiliations: ANBU

Specialties: Jiu Jutsu, Taijutsu, Judo

Is able to hit a bull's eye from 200 meters. Proficient in knife fighting, swimming and weaponry.

"When am I to leave?" Sai asked, putting the papers back into the folder and handing it back across the desk.

"Immediately."

Nodding his head, Sai stood from the chair and bowed. "Yes, sir."

Upon Sai's quick departure, the official took the envelope from his desk and grunted. Opening a drawer in his desk he removed a lighter.

"Goodbye, Namikaze."

:::

The fluorescent lighted hallways were full of agents walking to and fro from all areas of the complex. Sai kept his gaze pointing straight ahead as he marched along with the throng, catching snippets of conversation as he passed. Picking up on a familiar face in the crowd, Sai graced the agent with a familial smile before turning the corner and coming face to face with the steel elevator that would take him down to the surveillance unit.

Sliding out his identification badge Sai swiped it across the touch screen on the wall. The computer gave a chorus of beeps and chirps before a green light blinked and opened up the doors to grant him entry. Stepping inside the unit, Sai pressed a button and patiently waited for the elevator to close.

Down it went, not stopping for any other waiting worker until it reached his destination. After arriving on his floor, Sai marched out and continued down another set of hallways, these much less bright than the ones on the above floors.

There were no windows, just shuttered doors and blank walls to ensure that the information hidden within these rooms remained secret. A bulb flickered above as Sai turned the corner and walked through a yellow painted doorway. A set of sliding metal doors stopped him from going further. Pulling out his identification card once more, he swiped it through the available slot.

"Access granted." A computerized voice said as the metal doors parted.

Without a moment's worth of hesitation Sai walked through and headed to the first empty computer he saw. Logging in at his commandeered station he automatically began his search on the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha.

Clicking open a program he typed his target's name into the search box and waited. It took the computer only thirty seconds to bring up the file. Sai skimmed through all the reports, reading everything he could about this man. After sitting there for a good forty minutes he logged into the search database and looked up Sasuke's GPS coordinates.

He was not surprised when the map of Fire country came up with no matching results. There wouldn't be any problems if this Sasuke fellow was an idiot. Sai had already presumed that the Uchiha had smashed his tracking device. This wouldn't have been a matter of National Security otherwise.

Cracking his knuckles he decided to take a different approach. Sai opened up another tab in the tracking program and opened up Sasuke Uchiha's Coordinate Log. A black screen popped up with hundreds of coordinates glowing bright forest green. Scrolling down the page Sai went to the very bottom to see where his target's last GPS coordinates were. An eerie smile plastered itself onto his pale face as he stared at Sasuke's last known coordinates.

2:47 a.m. [33.510484°, 126.715622°]

With a few clicks he brought up another program and added those coordinates into the search bar. He was left staring at an empty parking spot a few meters away from a nightclub. Brows furrowing in concentration his fingers started whizzing over the keyboard as he tried to find all the cameras in that specific location. Upon finding three he quickly hacked into their company's database and picked up the video surveillance feeds. Feeling the excitement starting to kick in Sai took a deep breath to calm himself down before rifling through all the unnecessary footage.

He rewound the recording to the exact time where Sasuke Uchiha's signal disappeared and found himself staring at a black ANBU vehicle.

The license plate was obscured from the angle his particular camera was filming from so he decided to switch to another. This one proved to have a much better angle. Capturing the license plate he started up another program that would enable to him to follow the ANBU van all along the streets of Konoha, giving him a bird's eye view of everything.

Sitting back he watched as the van took off down the road, blasting past one camera and coming into view from another. When he would lose sight of the vehicle he would hack back into the database and pull up the feed of another camera within range. For the next half hour he followed Sasuke's getaway van, watching as it pulled into a large parking lot. He leaned closer towards his computer screen as a few people filed out of the van.

All but one made sure to keep his face hidden from any cameras in the surrounding area. Sai paused the video feed and zoomed into the face of the young blonde male. There was something peculiar about him…something different and yet familiar at the same time. Curiosity piqued he let the footage roll, watching as the set of agents and their blonde companion hurried into a large department store.

They didn't take long and were soon back at the vehicle. One of them quickly changed the plates on the van before they took off. Sai smiled to himself at that. He knew it would throw off the regular police but _that_ little trick would definitely not work on a skilled and experienced ANBU agent.

Using the cameras positioned all around the area Sai tracked them down the highway, only losing them once they turned onto a side road leading out to the rural area of the town. Nothing but dense forests and hicks down that direction.

And unfortunately, no cameras to help him track down his target.

He sat back in his chair, hands folded in thought as he tried to come up with a reasonable way to track down the getaways. An idea came to mind, one that he put into action immediately. Taking note of the time they passed by the last camera, Sai began to fast-forward the footage it had captured. There was only one road in and out of the deep wood and if that van was coming back, then it would have to pass by him again.

Whizzing past an hour and a half of recorded video feed, Sai saw the van pass by the camera once again. He surmised that the van had been going at roughly fifty-five miles an hour, as the speed limit was marked by the side of the road. He presumed they would try to follow it so as not to appear suspicious, that was the whole embodiment of ANBU.

Take care of business without anyone _knowing_ your business.

Taking that into account he calculated the distance the vehicle traveled. That gave him a pretty good guess as to where the van had gone, or a well educated estimate on where to start looking for the Uchiha.

Just to make sure that they _did_ in fact drop off his target, Sai followed the van all the way back to base, watching as the group filtered out of the ANBU vehicle. He wasn't surprised to find the Uchiha missing but he was a little curious as to why the other male had disappeared as well.

Deciding it was none of his concern, Sai stood from his seat and erased all traces of his presence from the computer. Moving quickly he left the surveillance unit and made a dash for his car waiting in the ANBU lot above ground. The pack in his truck was all set and ready to go, all thanks to his ever ready-to-go sense and training.

Starting up his car he drove out of the ANBU base and headed down the road. As he passed by a traffic light he thought about how large of an area he would have to search to find traces of his moving targets. All throughout his two hour drive he pondered over his mission, only stopping his car once he entered into the 'target zone.' Stepping out of his vehicle he walked around it and opened his trunk. Reaching in he pulled out his pack and slung it over his shoulder before slamming the hood of the trunk closed. Then crouching down he removed the license plate from his car and shoved it into his pack.

The song of the cicadas played through the air as Sai began examining the outskirts of the forest, looking for any tracks or clues left behind by his agile target. Further and further he went from his car with not so much as a broken twig to let him know if he was heading in the right direction.

After scouring two miles worth of forest he decided to take a small lunch break. Pulling off his pack he reached inside and took out a bottle of water and some dried meat. Leaning against a nearby tree he sat and took a sip of the refreshing water and closed his eyes.

Searching both sides of the road was taking up much more time than he had originally thought. Things would have been a lot easier if he could just go and hassle the other agents with whom the Uchiha had held an acquaintance. However, he knew that would be futile. ANBU told no secrets, and besides he had to keep a low profile. Attacking other agents would point a large red beam directly at him.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve, Sai finished off his meal and got back on his feet. After another mile and a half of hunting for any sort of lead he finally found one. A snapped twig and a small expanse of stomped grass. Crouching down he followed the hidden trail with a careful eye. Another eerie smile marked up his features when he spotted a depression in the dirt a few feet away. Walking over to it, Sai peered down and traced the faded indentation of a boot.

"Got ya."

* * *

**Yes I know, not a lot of SasuNaru action but I promise it will be all them in the next chapter! This is all necessary for plot development I swear! **

**I wonder if any of you have clues as to who the mole is. Any thoughts? What do you guys think will happen? I would love to hear your theories!**

**Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Smartcat**


End file.
